Another Day
by Koala Penguin
Summary: What happens to Scarlett after Rhett says "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn"? Will she get Rhett Butler back or is he lost to her for good? And what happens to Wade, Ella and Rhett's ward? NOW PROOF READ.
1. Part 1 - Chapter 1

_I wrote this 8 years ago and found a hard copy. I still liked it so decided to post. After writing it up I realised that the ages for the children didn't work according to canon so other than this oversight the story is a sequel. _

Scarlett had just told Wade and Ella that Melly had died. She was astonished how well Wade had taken the news and was even more surprised that Ella had absorbed the information. Rhett was right – a cat was a better mother than she was. She looked at them and knew that what they had really lost today was a surrogate mother who had given them love and affection while their real mother bullied them and broke their spirit. What she hadn't and couldn't tell them was that they had also lost a stepfather. She knew how it was like to lose both parents in one day and she knew that it would be too much for Wade and Ella to handle _– and anyway she would get Rhett back!_

"Mother, everything is going to be okay" Wade suddenly said with a confidence that he only showed when Melly was near him.

_Was Melly near them now when they most needed her?_ Scarlett reached out for Wade and embraced him. He held on to her tight and Ella huddled in the middle of them. Scarlett wondered why her children did this when never before had they warmed to her. _Was her visible delicacy giving them courage to come to her? Was it that she was the only one left in their world to give them comfort? _Scarlett didn't care what it was but she thankful for once in her life that she had Ella and Wade. They would be the only ones to provide her with comfort now – in return she would learn to love Wade and Ella in their own right.

During Scarlett's journey back to Atlanta she thought long and hard about how her life went so badly wrong. Rhett had given her most of the answers – though she had grown up a little when she went back to Tara after Atlanta had fallen she was just still a brave but frightened, bull-headed child and a creature of habit when it came to her love for Ashley, her contempt of Melanie and her pursuit of money. Scarlett wanted nothing more to do with Atlanta, she wanted to sell the house that now held so many bitter memories for her, she would keep the store for Wade and Ella but would get someone else to run it, and she hadn't wanted her so-called new friends with their shoddy manners and cheap emotions ever since she lost Bonnie. She hadn't known between glister and gold before it was too late. She wanted Tara, she wanted to go home – only there she would get her bearings. But tomorrow she would take Ella and Wade to Melly's funeral where together they would say good bye to a great lady.

* * *

Scarlett was expecting Rhett to attend Melly's funeral. However, the sight of him gave her pain as she remembered why he had left – to start his life all over again – it was the only way he could recover from everything. She would let him recover – she owed him that much. Time was a great a healer and then once he was bored she would be there waiting.

The Old Guard came out in force to honour Melly and support Ashley. Ashley had that distant look in his eyes – the only time she saw him like this was when the Yankees raised the taxes on Tara and she had come to him for help that he was unable to give. She should have known then what he was – a man of dreams. It was Wade in his own quiet way that supported Beau and Scarlett was proud of her son. When the minister finished the service, Rhett slowly walked back to his carriage. Scarlett followed Rhett but Wade held Ella back subconsciously feeling that their mother and Rhett should be alone.

"Rhett. I'm leaving Atlanta for good and going to Tara – as long as I'm home I'll be just fine. I want to thank you for everything you tried to do for me and wish you luck in Charleston. I want you to know that I am sorry that I blamed and accused you when Bonnie died – that was … unforgiveable. Rhett, I don't want a divorce. I've already done enough to ruin my children's future. But I can give you a separation now that I won't be in Atlanta." She said with immense dignity.

Scarlett then turned away and Rhett saw her square her shoulders as she went. There was a strong gleam of admiration in Rhett's eyes. Scarlett saw Ashley was still standing beside Melly's grave needing someone to show him a way out of his suffering but she would not go to him while Rhett was watching – Ashley would not ruin her gift to Rhett. Wade and Ella waved good bye to Rhett and followed Scarlett into the house.

Scarlett waited for Ashley in the parlour of Melly's house for at least an hour but Ashley did not arrive. Scarlett finally decided to go to him where ever he was – determined to keep her promise to Melly and confident that Rhett had not hanged about. Scarlett met Ashley half way from the cemetery.

"Oh Scarlett. What do I do?" Ashley cried desperately.

"Ashley, you're among old friends who will give you the strength to get through your pain. And you need to get through it for Beau." Scarlett said in her no nonsense manner "You have the mills to keep you occupied and you must try to make them prosper for Beau's future. India can keep house for you. I'm going to Tara." The more Scarlett said that she was going home the stronger she got.

"I need you Scarlett. I need your strength." Ashley desperately pleaded "At Tara when you had lost everything…"

"I did what I had to do – as will you. Ashley, if I were to stay in Atlanta it will only cause scandal for you. I've hung on to you for so long because you were my last connection to the way things were before the war. I got that confused with something else and I'm sorry." Scarlett apologised "Go in the house, Ashley. Their strength will be your strength."

Scarlett watched Ashley walk into the house. As she turned around she thought she had seen Rhett's carriage turn a corner. Scarlett nervously bit her lip.

"Scarlett." Someone called from behind her.

"Uncle Henry" Scarlett warmly greeted.

"I heard what you said to Ashley and you're right." Uncle Henry affirmed "You've got a lot of sense. But you need to keep an eye on the mills if they are to stay afloat. Ashley is a book man."

"If you know someone who can recommend a good foreman pass the name on to Ashley. I'm sure he'll heed your advice." Scarlett sighed "I don't want any more to do with the mills. Good by Uncle Henry." Then she thought _Good bye old friends_.

* * *

Scarlett went to her Atlanta House one last time. She was shaking and she needed a drink. There was a brandy bottle in her room and she rushed upstairs for it. As Scarlett began to pour a glass she remembered what it had almost done to Rhett and she threw the bottle across the room. Never again would she touch another drop.

"Oh Melly!" Scarlett shouted and was about to shed the tears that she held back all morning. She had refused to let those old hens see her cry.

"I always knew you were still capable of throwing vases, Scarlett, or in this case a brandy bottle" Rhett grinned.

"Rhett! – What are you doing here?" Scarlett sounded irritated but she just felt tired.

"This is my house Scarlett or do you want to banish me from here as well." Rhett's eyes sparked with malice.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant …" Scarlett rubbed her head unable to think straight.

"Don't explain you were never any good at it. You look like you need a drink" Rhett observed.

"I've stopped. You should do the same" Scarlett didn't know why she was being so cold.

"Already on my way, my pet, though I won't quit entirely. I've come here to put your mind at rest. I'll provide for …." Rhett began on the practicalities of a separation.

"Great balls of fire. I don't want to think about money now." Scarlett grabbed hold of a chair. She felt like she wanted to faint – but she'd rather die than do that in front of Rhett.

"I thought I would never hear that from you Scarlett." There was a glimpse of concern in Rhett's eyes. "Scarlett you should rest before you travel to Tara."

"Oh fiddle-lee-dee Rhett! Just because I'm not thinking about money doesn't mean I'm going to faint." For the first time in Scarlett's life she laughed at herself a relief from all the other emotions she was feeling. "Doesn't this remind you of the time at Twelve Oaks? You do what you think is best. You always do anyway. My train is leaving in half an hour. Wade and Ella are already at the station. I wished you said good bye to them. I only came back to look at the place one last time. Good Bye Rhett." Scarlett held out her hand.

"Good bye Scarlett" Rhett shook her hand. The malice in his eyes had returned "Oh! Maime Bart sends her regards."

"Tell her to go Halifax" Scarlett huffed.

"Along with the old cats! Scarlett, I don't think they'll get along" Rhett laughed as he always laughed in the face of adversity.

"Oh, Rhett." Scarlett laughed too.


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 2

When Scarlett returned to Tara it dawned on her that whilst she couldn't be happy there she would be content. Her father, Ashley and Rhett had told her that the one thing that she would always love and give her strength would be Tara, and this much was true, but land couldn't love her back, nor give her wisdom or understanding. Scarlett desperately wanted someone to love her, she knew Rhett still loved her but was trying not to, and that hurt. She was beginning to understand what life had been like for Rhett over the past ten years. Ten years, was a long time to have been hurting from unreturned love, no wonder Rhett wanted nothing more to do with her.

But it wasn't just Rhett that was hurting her – it was Tara itself. Even with Rhett's money it hadn't returned to the way it was before the war and the last time she visited, Will had told her in so many words that it probably wouldn't return to its former glory until after she was dead. Scarlett realised that her determination to make sure that Tara did not return to woodland had sustained her when she came back from Atlanta all those years ago but now that some of it had she thought she had failed and knew that some of her strength had been taken when that part of the land was lost. But it wasn't only that her father's plantation had turn into a two mule farm – the rest of Clayton County was worst off – it was the destruction of families, her dead childhood friends and the lost of the society that she had grown up in that now hurt Scarlett the most. The war – not just the Yankees – had done this! She now not only understood what Ashley and Rhett had told her but felt what it meant. Scarlett wondered why she only just realised this? It was because she had never let herself think about what she was seeing and she had only lived for the present, always surviving, getting through. Scarlett knew she had grown up.

As Scarlett walked around her house she also realised that Ellen's impeccable taste had been replaced by Suellen's and Suellen's taste was worse than her own. Scarlett thought it looked better when the Yankee's had ransack the place and not being one to hold back on opinion she told Suellen this! And Mammy wasn't herself, Dr Fortaine said Mammy was suffering from Dementia and Arthritis, the illnesses of the old age. _Oh, why couldn't things go back to the way they were? Why did things have to change for the worse?_ Scarlett realised she was being childish but it put an idea into Scarlett's head – she would visit Mrs Tartleton – she would never change. However, it was Mrs Tartleton that paid the first visit.

"Scarlett, I'm glad you're home. I want to know if Careen has written to you or if you have any intention of visiting her" Mrs Tartleton demanded.

"No, I've just come back from Atlanta" Scarlett informed her.

"I think Careen is sick, has been for a long time, she said so much in her last letter but also her hand is shaky." Mrs Tartleton said worriedly. _No not Careen as well!_ Scarlett thought. "She probably didn't want to bother you. You being so ill the last time you were here, and then you losing your daughter and Miss Melanie. But she's ill and you need to bring her home. I'd do it myself – but she's your sister and I'm not Catholic."

"Mrs Tartleton, I can't go to Charleston" Scarlett exclaimed knowing that if she went to Charleston Rhett would think she followed him there, using the rules of society to be with him and that he would forever be contemptuous of her. But Careen, Scarlett's baby sister who was so sweet and so like mother, needed her.

"Scarlett, she needs to come home and she needs you! You will go Charleston even if I have to lick you all the way" Mrs Tartleton threatened.

Scarlett looked at Mrs Tartleton and knew that she was serious. She remembered how Mrs Tartleton would lick her boys but never her horses. Scarlett would have probably married one of them if she didn't spitefully marry Charles. Of course she would go, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't but it would mean risking everything.

"I'll go Mrs Tartleton." Scarlett then sighed "Grandma Fortaine was right being fearless has and will cost me a lot of happiness."

Mrs Tartleton gave her a confused look and then hugged her. "Thank you Scarlett."

* * *

Scarlett guessed that Rhett would know everything that was worth knowing about in Charleston and that he would probably know about her arrival in his town the minute she stepped off the train in her normal attire. This was the last thing Scarlett wanted so she brought some very plain mourning dresses and hoped that she would blend in with the crowd. Scarlett also knew that if Rhett's family heard that Mrs Butler was in town they would be very offended that she didn't stay with them and this would hurt Rhett so she call herself Mrs Kennedy. However, her efforts were futile.

Rhett had of course heard Scarlett was in Charleston the evening she had arrived. Rhett was at a soiree with his family when he overheard two young men talking about a widow called Mrs Kennedy who had a pointed chin, square jaw and pale green eyes – it was unmistakably a description of Scarlett. As Scarlett has assumed, Rhett was annoyed that she come to Charleston. At first Rhett was so sure that she come to win him back but then he wondered why she was using her second husband's name around town. Whatever reason made Scarlett come to Charleton he hated that she was there. _Why couldn't she leave him alone? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why did he want to see her? Why did it hurt that she was calling her Mrs Kennedy pretending that she never Mrs Butler? Why did it hurt him that she went straight to Ashley after she told him that she would give him a separation? Why? Why? Why? _He told himself not to care. Rhett remember the pain she caused him. He did not love her – too much had happened for that.

Rhettt was content with the outer semblance of the things he used to know: the clannishness of families, the boredom of respectability, the calm dignity life can have when it was lived by gentle folks and the genial grace of the days that were gone. Rhett had made peace with his people more easily than he expected and this disgruntled him as he had subconsciously been looking forward to the challenge. There were three main reasons why the people of Charleston had welcomed Rhett back into their society like a lost son; firstly they respected and loved Rhett's mother, secondly they had heard from their folks in Atlanta about Rhett's repentant ways including his contribution to their charities and his service to the Confederacy, and thirdly out of sympathy for losing his child.

* * *

Scarlett was staying at her Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie's house. She told them that she no longer owned any mills and that she was no longer involved in the running of the store. They seemed pleased that Scarlett had listened to their commands and she did not tell them that their opinions had nothing to do with her decisions but her voice betrayed the fact that she missing running a business.

Scarlett left early for the convent and hoped that her sister was not very ill. However, when she there the mother superior had told her to prepare herself before she went into Careen's cell and that Careen could only hold on to life for a few more weeks. Though Scarlett took on board what the Mother Superior had said she was nauseated to see how thin and pale Careen was. Careen looked so happy to see Scarlett and they hugged. Scarlett didn't let go of Careen, she was scared that if she let go Careen would disappear before her very eyes.

"Oh Sugar-baby, why didn't you write to me and tell me how sick you were?" Scarlett accused.

But Careen smiled this was the Scarlett she knew and loved "I'm so glad you've come to take me home, Scarlett."

"Darling, you're too sick to go to Tara but I'll stay here. I won't go away" Scarlett promised.

"Please Scarlett, take me home." Careen begged. Scarlett looked into her sister's pleading eyes. Careen continued "I want to be in Tara where those who I love are closest to me, I want to be with ma and pa. I want to be with Brent. I want to be with Will and Suellen. I want to be with you. Promise me you'll take me home in time."

"I promise darling. I'll bring you home tomorrow." Scarlett let go of Careen "I'll talk to the mother superior now."

Scarlett walked out of Careen's cell and went to the Mother Superior's office. Before she got there her legs crumpled from under her and she sobbed. The mother superior hearing the noise came out of her office and held her.

"I'm sorry it was such a shock." The Mother Superior soothed "Careen has never recovered from her beau's death but I hope this convent gave her some respite."

"You know why she came to you?" Scarlett looked shocked.

"The number of girls who joined us during and after the war increased. When all that they had loved was taken from them all they that they have left to love was god. You, my child, I can see tried to ignore God in order to survive but I think you never understood him." The mother superior brought her to her feet and smiled kindly "I am not condemning you but pointing out the truth. You feel that you have lost your way don't you"

"Yes. But ..." Scarlett nervously bit her lip.

"I am not trying to persuade you to join us, you will never be cut out to be a nun, but you need someone to talk to. Why not me?" The Mother Superior had kindly offered. "Everybody deserves compassion. I can see you are determined not to tell what it is that you have done. But from the look of you, it seems like you were forced to grow up too quickly and that underneath your strong exterior you are still a child. You have lost all that was close to you in a short time and you fear that your strength will not survive Careen's death. You fear God. Am I right so far?"

"Yes, mother" Scarlett bowed her head.

"God will give you the strength to carry on and to go into the world until you have found what it is that you need. Once you have found it let it help you. You need something to help you – you have carried your heavy load for so long. It will not happen straight way so take your time and if what you need is someone else give them time. Have patience child no matter what comes your way." The mother superior frowned at Scarlett's wilful expression "Some of this you already know but you need to hear it. I hope you heed it. I know Careen wants to go home so that she can see the places of her dreams. I give you my blessing to take her."

"Can I collect her tomorrow?" Scarlett asked. _Tomorrow? Always tomorrow? What if the future didn't hold better things for her? What if Rhett was lost to her forever? She couldn't think about that now._

"I'm glad you are bringing her home so quickly." The mother superior said warmly "I am her mother and you are her sister so we both know what is best for her. Let her die in peace. She will be happy where she is going and will be with the one who loved her most dearly. Until tomorrow then"

"Until tomorrow mother" Scarlett replied.

* * *

Scarlett walked slowly back to her Aunt's house trying to absorb what the mother superior had said and that Careen was going to die. There was no hope for her. Then she saw Rhett. She wished that there was some way to avoid meeting him – panic set into her breast. Rhett did not want her here and he would want to know why she had come to his home town but she did not want to say the words aloud. But she knew he would force the discussion no matter how much she disinclined. She looked at his face as he came towards her, the dark nonchalant face, so impervious, so blank.

"Your're looking pious, Mrs Butler or should I say Mrs Kennedy?" Rhett coolly said to the rebellious outcast who refused to allow him to be an important part of her life.

"I didn't want you to hear that I was here. I'm visiting my Aunts. Aunt Pauline is ill." Scarlett lied preferring that to the truth "I am going home tomorrow."

But then Rhett could always tell when Scarlett was lying "You know I can't stand lies, Scarlett. Why don't you just come out and say you came for me? So much for the separation!" Rhett scoffed.

"You conceited skunk" Scarlett said insulted.

"And where is the honourable Ashley Wilkes? I thought he would be clinging to your skirts" Rhett continued to mercilessly mock.

"You varmint." Scarlett responded heatedly "You'll never be a gentleman even when you're trying to be one. I'll hate you to the end of my days!"

"I thought you loved me!" Rhett laughed.

Scarlett flounced off without even a backward look.

* * *

The next morning Scarlett said good bye to her Aunts and then went to collect Careen from the convent. From the convent they went straight to the train station. Scarlett saw Rhett and two woman, his mother and sister, standing at one end of the platform and so she took Careen to sit at the other end. From the convent to the station, Careen never stopped holding Scarlett's arm or looking at Scarlett in a grateful way.

Whilst Scarlett had been avoiding Rhett she hadn't noticed Archie. Archie stared coldly at Scarlett. Archie hated Scarlett and his hatred of her had intensified ever since Miss Melly had packed him off with a large flea in his ear. Archie walked up to Scarlett and slapped her. Archie raised his hand to hit Scarlett again but she grabbed his wrist struggling to stop it going down on her. Careen shrieked. A man grabbed Archie from behind and knocked him out. Scarett was stunned for a second and then realised Careen had fainted. She knelt by her sister tapping her wrist.

"Wake up sugar-baby. Come on now!" Scarlett encouraged. A hand print was starting to show on Scarlett's white face.

"Ma'm are you ok" The tall blonde gentleman asked.

"Scarlett" Careen whimpered.

"I'm here darling" Scarlett reassured.

Rhett was now standing over them. He saw Careen's skeletal frame and realised how conceited he was. Scarlett had come to Charleston not for him but Careen. Rhett looked at the man next to Scarlett with instant recognition. Cold contempt crept into Rhett's eyes. Rhett heard Archie come round. Rhett turn to the man and commanded "Take this man and hand him over to one of the Yankee Soldiers in the waiting room. Tell them exactly what happened."

The man looked sullen at being ordered around by Rhett Butler but he had no reason not to do what he was told.

Rhett helped Careen to her feet. Rhett's mother and sister had joined them.

"Scarlett, what an awful thing to have happened? White trash! That what he is. Come home. You're in shock and your sister looks too ill to travel." Rhett's mother instructed

"No Scarlett. Please take me home. I want to see Brent. You promised." Careen whispered urgently, she had to go back.

"I will Careen" Scarlett calmed Careen down.

"Scarlett and Careen will go to Tara, mother. Naturally they'll sit in our carriage." Rhett said pointedly to Scarlett "I'll take them to Jonesboro and meet you at …"

The gentleman had returned "Miss Scarlett! You are Miss Scarlett? My name's Joe Lynde. You nursed me in hospital and gave me food at Tara. You couldn't have forgotten me! How can I offer you any further assistance?"

"My wife has no more need for your help. Thank you and Goodbye, Mr Lynde" Rhett said sharply.

Rhett carried Careen on to the train and then helped his mother and sister.

"I'm sorry about Careen, Scarlett." Rhett stroked Scarlett's bruised face. "If Archie wasn't out cold I would've killed him."

"Rhett, it was just a slap and probably deserved. It was just unfortunate timing." Scarlett dismissed it and put it at the back of her mind. Careen was the only thing she could think about.

Rhett looked puzzled at Scarlett and then helped her on the train. Scarlett sat next to her sister and held her hand. Careen held on to her sister as if she was the only thing that was keeping her in this world and rested her head on Scarlett's shoulder.

"Rhett, said you weren't coming to Charleston for some time as you had some important business in Atlanta. It was a surprise to see you at the station" Rosemary nervously said to break the ice.

"I received an urgent telegram from the mother superior. I'm sorry that I was rude and didn't call on you. I couldn't stay any longer than a day" Scarlett said graciously and Rhett looked thankful.

"We understand" Rosemary said sweetly with a kind smile on her face. "Rhett has been helping my husband and our brother to restore the plantation. It has greatly improved since Rhett's involvement." She smiled fondly at the her brother.

"So when are coming back to Charleston, Scarlett?" Rhett's mother asked.

"When my work at Tara is done." Scarlett said non-committedly.

"Scarlett, are we there yet?" Careen meekly asked, turning her attention away from a day dream when she had heard the word Tara.

"Not yet darling. We will be there soon" Scarlett was desperately trying to hold back the tears.

"It won't be long. Try to rest" Rhett said. Careen returned to staring out of the window. Scarlett bit her lip.

"Mother, this is our stop." Rosemary said.

"Good bye Scarlett. Careen." Rosemary and her mother said.

"Good bye" Scarlett responded for both of herself and Careen. Rhett's mother pulled Scarlett into a gentle hug.

Rhett then helped his family off the train.

"Rhett, you should go with your sister and mother." Scarlett said not wanting to show Rhett how vulnerable she was any longer "I'll be fine going to Jonesboro. Will will drive us to Tara."

"I told you once that saying that you can look after yourself was so damn Yankee and I stand by that, my pet. I'm going to Jonesboro with you. Why did you go to Charleston without a servant? You of all people know it's dangerous for a woman to travel alone" Rhett chided wondering if Scarlett ever learnt her lesson.

"I wanted to get in and out of Charleston as quickly as possible. I didn't think that Careen would be this ill" Scarlett explained but knew it wasn't the whole truth.

"Did you want to avoid me?" Rhett asked knowing what the answer was.

"Yes" Scarlett looked down and hated that Rhett could always see right through her.

"Thank you for being frank, Mrs Butler. You are Mrs Butler now aren't you?" Rhett grinned but there was something in his eyes that Scarlett couldn't make out. "You should've sent me a telegram saying that you were coming to Charleston. I wouldn't have been cross with you. I would have made your visit easy for you, my pet."

Scarlett smiled back knowing that Rhett was being pleasant out of common kindness "I'm sorry your family thinks that I snubbed them, Rhett. That was never my intention. I hope they aren't too insulted."

"My pet, what you did was underhanded and risky, proof that you aren't a lady. But it shows you have a heart – something I doubted you hand. Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Rhett queried trying to understand Scarlett's motives better.

"I couldn't say it" Scarlett said honestly.

"Say what darling?" Rhett held and petted her hand.

"Careen is dying" a tear rolled down Scarlett's bruised face but she wiped it quickly.

"There now – you said it. Stay at Tara, Scarlett. You'll be strong there" Rhett comforted.

"But never happy." Scarlett again told the truth "It will never return to the way it was before the war. I know that now. My childhood friends are dead and the society I grew up in went with them. Clayton County with the forest claiming the plantation land shows it in a way."

Rhett looked at Scarlett and realised she had understood why he returned to Charleston. Both of them had returned home in hope for something long gone. Rhett once thought his future was Scarlett, his soul mate in rebellion but it couldn't work out between them. They had to confront the past first.

"Rhett, I want you to do something for me. Would you arrange a Catholic Priest to come to Tara soon?" Scarlett asked knowing that Rhett would say yes.

"Of course, honey."

They then sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.


	3. Part 1 - Chapter 3

When Scarlett came home with Careen, Mammy was waiting at the door. Mammy then washed, dressed and fed Careen before putting her to bed. As Scarlett watched them she realised how far Mammy's mind had gone – Mammy was acting out a memory of looking after Careen.

The next day, Will drove Careen all around Clayton County, taking it slowly in places where Careen and Brent had once roamed. After lunch, Will asked Sullen to take Careen to the graves of Gerald and Ellen. There Careen silently prayed over them. That evening Mrs Tartleton collected Careen and drove her to Brent's grave. Careen knelt down beside the grave, gave the headstone a queer smile and relived the times she spent with Brent one final time by his side. Finally Mrs Tartleton put her arm around Careen's waist and slowly guided her back to the buggy.

As Scarlett put Careen to bed, Careen looked up at Scarlett apologetically and said "I want to go to him."

"Then go, darling, I won't be angry" Scarlett kissed Careen on the forehead on last time.

That night Careen's mind left her body and went with Brent never to return.

It was Suellen who found Careen dead in her room. Suellen marched in to Scarlett's room and screamed "You killed her. This is your fault. If you hadn't made her work when she was in the middle of recovering from typhoid she'd still be alive. She's never been well since then."

Scarlett did feel guilty about the way she treated Careen after she came back from Atlanta and thought that what Suellen had said was true. She also remembered when she blamed Rhett for Bonnie's death and how her words must've hurt him like Suellen's was hurting her – she felt ashamed of herself. But Scarlett also blamed Suellen. If Suellen wasn't so lazy Careen wouldn't have tried to take up her slack – she was about to say as much when Will came in and pacified his wife.

"Suellen, that isn't fair. We all had to pull our weight or we would have gone under – Scarlett worked harder than any of us. It was Brent's death that hindered Careen's recovery not Scarlett. We shouldn't turn on our family at a time like this." Will then held Suellen as she sobbed.

Scarlett went into Careen's room and cried over her body. As she looked up she saw Mrs Tartleton in the doorway. Mrs Tartleton sat next to her. "So they are together – I knew it would happen last night. Scarlett, I want to ask you something unorthodox. Will you bury Careen next to Brent? I know they weren't married but they were engaged."

"Yes, Mrs Tartleton. I think she would like that" Scarlett Stroked Careen's sleepy blissful face.

After Careen's death Scarlett felt nothing but sorrow – she had lost almost everything she ever cared for – and she felt even worse when she received a telegram from Rhett saying he was going to Europe for an extended trip. From Rhett's telegram Scarlett had a sneaking suspicion that he was so finally bored at Charleston that he was looking for a new adventure. Her time to act was coming.

* * *

Scarlett tried to be busy by trying to run Tara but she knew Will had it under control and that she wasn't really needed. Wade and Ella went to the school taught by Randa and Camilla Tartleton along with Suellen's children since it was the nearest school to Tara. Scarlett was as proud as a peacock to find out that her children was cleverer than Suellen's and knew that the county thought them handsomer too. Both Wade and Ella enjoyed learning, but like the rest of the class they were often stuck as the Tartletons were not natural teachers. It annoyed Scarlett that Wade and Ella would go to Suellen or Will for help instead of her, especially as Scarlett knew she was more intelligent. One day when Ella was stuck on a sum Scarlett overheard Suellen give an explanation that even Scarlett struggled to make out let alone Ella. Ella was too afraid to ask again so Scarlett gently sat next to Ella and casually using paper and quill gave Ella the explanation she needed. Ella took it in in one go as she could visualise the problem and that made Scarlett realise how bright her little girl was if taught in the right way and though she struggled with writing and reading her will always got her through. Ella then used Scarlett rather than Suellen to help her, Wade soon followed suit. Scarlett soon learned that praise reaped better rewards in terms of progress than sharp words. This relationship of teacher and student between Scarlett and her children helped build confidence and affection between them with Scarlett making a tremendous effort to be patient and tolerant of their mistakes. When Scarlett knew her patience was wearing thin she would encourage them to go out for a walk with her. Seeing her children's progress was more satisfying than the mills. When Scarlett noticed that Ella and Wade was finding school restrictive she took them out and home schooled them. Will seeing the improvement in Scarlett's children asked her to teach his children and Scarlett felt she owed Will for working so hard at Tara that she agreed. Soon the county was asking her to teach but she rejected the idea entirely – she knew her tolerance and patience only stretched to her family. But she also didn't want to jeopardise her friendship with Mrs Tartleton. Mrs Tartleton had become a close friend and they had bonded over the destruction and reconstruction of Clayton County and horses. Scarlett knew about horses from her father but from Mrs Tartleton she had willing learnt more and helped to begin breeding the finest horses in the south. Mrs Tartleton hadn't really wanted the help but she indulged Scarlett out of duty, honour and friendship.

Between teaching children, raising horses, and nursing mammy who deteriorating a very tiny bit each day Scarlett didn't have time to be bored but she did feel lonely. It was for this reason she welcomed Joe Lynde into her life.

On Joe's arrival at Tara he had immediately told Scarlett that he couldn't get her out of his mind, that he was fond of her ever since they met at the hospital in Atlanta and that he came to Tara to know her better. Scarlett's vanity was immensely pleased with this flattery and invited him to stay.

Scarlett liked the man who rescued her at Charleston station. Joe was sympathetic about the lost of Rhett, Careen, Melanie, Bonnie and the affluence of Clayton County. Joe had expert knowledge about breeding horses and told her of the horses his family bred before the war. Joe was a highly decorated soldier and had thrilling stories to tell about his many heroics. It was after one of these stories that Scarlett told him about the Yankee soldier she shot. But most of all Joe was fun – he took her riding, he played merry music to her, he flattered her and he made reading books a performance. Scarlett loved being around Joe but she didn't love him. Joe brought zest back into her life and made her feel like the belle of the county gain.

However, Suellen was jealous of Scarlett's new found happiness "Scarlett, is Joe going to be your fourth husband? If not the way you flirt with him is disgraceful."

"Don't be ridiculous, Su. Joe's a friend, nothing more and I am married." Scarlett said dismissively "Jealous, are you? You always were so why should things change!"

"Your marriage is a sham. When was the last time you saw Rhett? A year ago wasn't it Scarlett. You can never keep a husband can you Scarlett? But at least you didn't kill that one" Suellen said without thinking.

"What do you mean Aunt Suellen?" Ella questioned.

"Don't you dare." Scarlett warned Suellen.

But Suellen couldn't resist this opportunity to hurt Scarlett. After all Ella should've been her daughter. Suellen resented how Scarlett now had the love of Ella whereas before she more of a mother to her whenever Ella had stayed at Tara. Suellen therefore turned to Ella and said "She killed your father. Your mother married my fiancée for money and then decided to become a man and run some mills. However, one day she was attacked by some men on the way to one of her mills and unlike a man she couldn't defend herself. It was a good job Big Sam was there wasn't it Scarlett? Well, my Mr Kennedy went looking for those men to teach them a lesson but was killed in the process. If it wasn't for your mother your father would still be alive."

Ella was shaking and Scarlett took a step towards her daughter wanting to comfort her. Ella took a step back "Mother is that true?"

"Yes, darling, it's true." Scarlett couldn't lie to Ella no matter how much she wanted to.

Ella was slowly processing everything Suellen said but couldn't accept it, so she said "Is breeding horses like running mills? Are they both work? Honest work?"

"Yes" Scarlett confirmed.

"Then mother did no wrong. She shouldn't have been attacked and father did right in going after them. You're just hateful" Ella said to Suellen.

Ella then went to her mother but Scarlett wasn't finished with Suellen "Don't ever speak to Wade or Ella like that again. And if you know what's good for you you'll avoid me like the plague."

This was the first time anyone had mentioned the mills. Scarlett knew that both the store and the mills were making profit as Uncle Henry Hamilton had worked at her request of finding a good foreman for Ashley and a suitable man to run the store. Scarlett no longer missed them and had almost forgotten they ever existed.

* * *

Everyone in Clayton County like Joe except Will and Mrs Tartleton – they didn't trust him and felt Scarlett shouldn't trust him either. He was after something. But both Will and Mrs Tartleton decided not to interfere as they felt that Scarlett wasn't in danger of falling in love with him as Scarlett's heart was still set on Rhett and they knew that she would resent them for trying.

Scarlett knew that she did not love Joe and was surprised by his proposal especially as he knew that she was married.

"Scarlett, I want to marry you so that I can flatter and adore you the rest of your life" Joe declared.

"I can't marry you." Scarlett replied. "I'm already married"

"I don't care about that. Get a divorce. We belong to each other" Joe pressurised.

"No, I belong to Rhett you know that. I told you often enough how much I miss him. You're a friend nothing more. I thought we understood each other." Scarlett stood her ground.

"Rhett's gone. Fate gave you me even if you expected Rhett" Joe argued.

Scarlett was getting exasperated "Listen to me."

"No you listen to me. I've listened to you long enough and amused you for long enough with the aim of marrying you and I always get what I want" Joe warned.

"You're not having me" Scarlett declared.

"We'll see about that" Joe advanced on her and Scarlett felt intimidated.

Will then appeared with a shot gun "It's time for you to leave. Don't think I won't use this mister."

Joe took Will's warning and was about to leave when he turned to Scarlett with a look of lust "You will marry me and your ex-husband will give you a divorce settlement of $200 000. I'll send a telegram to him in the morning. If you stand me up I'll tell the Yankees that one of theirs was murdered by your rough hands and was buried under the scuppernong arbour. I'm sure the uniform of the decayed body will give them all the evidence they need. A thin neck like yours won't take long to break. Cheerio."

Scarlett was now scared "What are we going to do, Will?"

"I'll dig up the body, dump it in the water or burn it" Will offered.

"We can't." Scarlett cautioned "If we dig up the body and the Yankees come looking for it they would want to know why there's a freshly dug hole in the place where it was reported a murdered Yankee was buried. Then they'll look for any shred of evidence that a Yankee was here."

"During the war the Yankees were all over Tara, Scarlett." Will tried to get Scarlett to see sense before she did something foolish.

"With Joe's testimony that won't matter." Scarlett then decided what she was going to do "I need to get away from here. There's no way I'm marrying a man like Joe."


	4. Part 1 - Chapter 4

Scarlett was always going to be waiting for Rhett in New Orleans when he came back from Europe – she had given him enough time and space. She knew that was the best chance to see Rhett as Rhett visited New Orleans often to see his ward and it was away from the observant eyes of his family. But now she really needed Rhett's help. New Orleans gave Scarlett strength because of her memories of her honeymoon with Rhett. Rhett had escaped the Yankee hang man before and he would help her to escape. Scarlett smiled as she remembered it wasn't the first time she had left Tara so that Rhett could help her. He could always be relied upon.

Scarlett knew she had changed a lot since Rhett last saw her. The change was due to her friendship with Mrs Tartleton and her disassociation with her Atlanta white trash friends. Scarlett was no longer greedy (learning the hard way that there was more to life than money), had become franker and under Mrs Tartleton's guidance had turned her unscrupulousness to cunning and her hardness to fortitude. However, Scarlett was still charming and spirited - all the things Rhett loved about her.

Scarlett loved Rhett. She knew she hadn't built him into the man she wanted him to be like her head had done with Ashley and she did not love Joe despite at first appearing to be the embodiment of what her ideal beau would've been before the war. Scarlett felt like a fool. She knew Joe had come and stayed at Tara for her and because she liked the attention she strung him along. _Why-oh-why had she told him about the Yankee?_ It was because he boasted and so had she – looking back she knew his stories where probably about what other Confederate Soldiers did and he just used the first person.

* * *

On the train to New Orleans Scarlett met a widow who liked to talk a lot and mostly about herself. Her name was Mrs Blythe.

"Have you ever been to Charleston? I grew up there. I think it was the prettiest place in the world. Probably has been ruined by the war. I haven't been back there since I was a girl. My family moved to Florida after I was …" Mrs Blythe suddenly stopped talking.

Up to this point Scarlett had been bored listening to Mrs Blythe but now she sensed scandal and as Ella and Wade was asleep she felt it was safe to pursue it.

"After you were what?" Scarlett pulled on the charm.

"Oh, I guess it was so long ago. Well, I was ruined when a beau who was very dashing, dark and handsome took me out for a buggy ride without a chaperon. Well the horse bolted, the buggy smashed and we had to walk home but we got lost in the woods – in any case that was the story we told my parents. I should've listened when he said he wasn't the marrying kind."

_So this was the little fool who Rhett refused to marry? What a small world the respectable south was?_ Scarlett probed further "But you didn't do anything did you?"

"Of course not" Mrs Blythe said but was obviously lying. "My brother was shot trying to defend my honour – I never forgave him or myself for that. My parents never let me forget it either. My family moved to Florida to find me a suitable marriage. He died fighting in the South. I would've died an old maid if I stayed in Charleston."

The widow got off at the next station and Scarlett felt more embolden after hearing anything to do with Rhett.

* * *

During Rhett's stay in London there were only three questions in his mind.

Firstly, did he love Scarlett? Rhett certainly missed Scarlett but that was only natural since she had been on his mind for so long. Rhett knew he still cared for her when he heard Careen scream and saw her fighting Archie. Rhett had wanted to help Scarlett through Careen's death but didn't because he knew he had to get away. Rhett wasn't sure if he still loved her wilfulness and spirit and he couldn't give her false hope.

Secondly, did he care what she did and with whom? Initially he thought that as long as Scarlett was safe then he did not care what she did. _But then why he did care when she went to Charlston and called herself Mrs Kennedy? Why had he cared when she went to Ashley after agreeing to a separation? Was she just trying to keep her promise to Melanie? _But it reminded him of all the times she pretended that he was Ashley whilst he was making love to her. He couldn't deny it – he did give a damn what she did!

Thirdly, did Scarlett love him? She said she did and looked like she meant it. But it didn't matter he wouldn't risk his heart a third time!

Rhett was again going over these questions when he received a telegram that answered all his questions:

I want a divorce and a settlement of $200000. I met someone else. Scarlett

This telegram shocked Rhett and then the bitterness returned to his eyes. She did not love him – had never loved him and had quickly moved on. $200000 was cheap if it meant getting rid of Scarlett for good. A few minutes later Rhett had another telegram. This time it was from Will:

Scarlett in danger and on the run. Joe Lynde demanded that she marry him. Will report what happened here if she refused. What should I do? Will

Rhett felt nothing but warm relief and left for America the next morning. On the ship he sent a telegram to Will telling him to do nothing until he got back. _Why was the ship so slow? Where would she be?_

Rhett knew that when people hide and want to feel safe they would go to hide some where they knew but the people there did not know them. This narrowed it down for Scarlett. He would try New Orleans first by checking if money had been withdrawn there. First he had to get to Tara and get rid of that damn body!

* * *

Joe knew that Scarlett would go someplace that Rhett visited and would wait for him – all he needed to do was find her before they met. Joe first tried Charleston and then Atlanta. When his searches failed to produce results he tried a wild card New Orleans – he knew Rhett did business there and it was where Rhett had taken her on honeymoon. Just like in the other two towns he went round the hotels and bribed the hotel receptionist to check the hotel register to see if Scarlett was staying with them probably under a name that was familiar to her – she wasn't original. This time he struck gold. He located her and followed her trying to catch her alone.

Joe finally cornered Scarlett when she was on her way to pick up Wade and Ella from the park while she had gone to some shops that were nearby. He grabbed her by the throat.

"Thought you escaped me" Joe threatened. Scarlett slapped him. "It's time to decide. The only way to keep me quite is to marry me. After all seeing my wife hang would be a disgrace. So what will it be an appointment with me or one with the hang man? My dear let me put a thought in your mind before you decide. Who will look after your children if you die? Suellen hates them and Rhett will get rid of them by sending them to school. Do you know what happens to children of whores in school, Scarlett?"

"I'll marry you. But I'll make hell for you" Scarlett swore failing to see how she could escape him now.

"My last wife committed suicide but you're stronger. It was fun breaking her spirit just like it will be fun breaking yours" Joe sneered.

"Then let the best person win" Scarlett challenged not allowing her fear to show.

* * *

When Rhett went to Tara the first thing he did was dig up the body and burn it so thoroughly that all that was left was the buttons of the uniform and the buckle of the belt. When the fire died out and the items cooled down Rhett put them in a handkerchief thinking that he would throw them out of the train on his way to New Orleans where it was confirmed that Scarlett and her children was. Rhett then instructed Will to get rid of the scuppernong arbour and plant weeds there thus covering up that there had one been a shallow grave there. Will hated to destroy perfectly good produce but he had to do what he had to do.

When Rhett was at Jonesboro station he saw Mrs Tartleton "Mrs Tartleton I was wondering if you thought any more of my offer."

"I wouldn't give you anything except a mule" Mrs Tartleton said firmly.

"It's a good offer" Rhett wanted Mrs Tartleton to reconsider.

"The best I've had" Mrs Tartleton confirmed.

"Mrs Tartleton, you really don't like me do you? Come on now don't deny it?" Rhett smirked.

"You're right Captain Butler I don't like you! Scarlett would've been better off if Mr O'Hara did what Ellen told him to do and bring her home from Atlanta all those years ago! I didn't like Scarlett I always thought she was a bit fast. Ellen didn't have the right spirit to curb her, Mr O'Hara was too indulgent and none of her husbands did her any good – especially you. I remember you Captain Butler when you first visited Twelve Oaks. You're a cad and you'll never be a gentleman despite what Atlanta and Charleston thinks!"

"Mrs Tartle …" Rhett was going to bid good day to her.

"I'm not finished yet. I know what happened between you two. With proper guidance she could've done things differently. Hard, greedy and unscrupulous could be called solid, determined and astute when lives are lived differently. But you led her on and gave her the means to behave the way she did. She was young and afraid. What's your excuse? You're a man of the world. Then you decide to be respectable and to do that you ran her reputation into the ground."

"So she told you?" Rhett said in wonderment.

"You're a fool and a coward." Mrs Tartleton continued "When you finally got Ashley Wilkes out of her mind what did you do? If you expected her to go to you when she thought you didn't love her then you never knew her. She's an O'Hara. And why didn't she feel that you loved her? You hid it because you were afraid that she would use your love against you. She couldn't have bullied you even if she tried if you were a man. If you don't know how to treat a bull-headed woman then you wouldn't know how to treat one of my horses. I'm telling you this because she still loves you even though she would be better off without you. How you deal with this information is your business. Good bye Captain Butler. I hope I never see you again."

Rhett took a new liking to Mrs Tartleton. He liked people who weren't afraid of calling things what they are. He was surprised that Scarlett had told Mrs Tarleton what happened between them and was astonished to be told about them in a new light. He knew he wasn't blameless but he wasn't sure if he could forgive the past.


	5. Part 1 - Chapter 5

When Rhett arrived in New Orleans he went to the saloon first to find out if Joe Lynde was in town. He quickly found out that he was and was currently whoring upstairs. Rhett waited for Joe Lydne at the bar.

"Joe Lynde" Rhett called as soon as he saw him.

"Rhett Butler" Joe said with fake confidence that Rhett easily saw through. Joe hadn't expected Rhett so quickly "Did you get the telegram?" Rhett gave a slight nod. Joe smirked "I'm glad you got it. How does it feel to see me to do something that you couldn't. I made Scarlett love me."

Rhett's laugh mocked Joe "I hear that your luck in poker hasn't changed. I never knew a losing streak could last that long. I also know that the money the Yankee's paid you to spy for them has run out. You're living off borrowed money. Too bad your plan to acquire mine has failed."

"Oh I don't think it has" Joe said still exuberating confidence but Rhett's demeanour worried Joe.

"I know what you're holding over Scarlett but there's no evidence of what she may have done at Tara. Your testimony alone won't make for a conviction against my wife. I've lined too many pockets. However, if you tell anyone what you know I'd let a few southern gentleman know how you served the cause during the war. The man to confirm it owes me a favour. I give you less than two days before the Ku Klux Klan find you. Good bye Joe. Nice doing business with you." Rhett laughed as he walked away.

Joe was angry. He pulled his gun but Rhett pulled first and made his shot count. Rhett didn't bother checking if Joe was dead or waiting for the law he just went on his way.

* * *

Rhett then went to visit his ward Alex. He had missed the rascal and had a soft spot for him. Alex was Belle Walting's son and Rhett would bet money he was the father, the boy had his dark good looks. However, he would never know for sure and therefore he could not claim him as completely his. Rhett had seen what an abortion could do to a woman and he refused to let Belle go through that. He had therefore promised to care for the child. Belle had been forced to turn to prostitution for survival after she lost her parents but she was a good person who had a good heart and he had been fond of her. Rhett knew that parents were supposed to love, guide and protect their children but whilst he attended to Alex's needs he couldn't give unconditional love to him or connect to him without knowing for certain if the boy was his. For this reason, it was why he had prized Bonnie - she was 100% his to love. Rhett felt guilt at that – the difference in the way he had treated his two children, Bonnie he had doted on whereas Alex he had tolerated. Rhett also feared that his son would grow up like him – a thief and a cheat – and already there were school reports that hinted at his wild behaviour. He never admitted his son to Scarlett. He wouldn't let Scarlett couldn't use the boy against him. He would always protect Alex no matter what his feelings towards him.

As Rhett entered the school he was met by Alex's House Master "Captain Butler it was a surprise to get your telegram. We didn't expect you to visit until the end of next year."

"Some unexpected business came up. How is Alex?" Rhett politely enquired as the House Master led the way to Rhett's ward.

"Alex is not very well at the moment. He had a bit of an accident" the House Master replied sheepishly.

"What kind of accident? And why wasn't I informed sooner?" Rhett demanded.

"Oh, we didn't want to trouble you. He was slightly burned and bruised doing a joke of some sort. As you know Alex is bit of a trouble maker but this is something we are striving to correct. Alex is a quick learner and a fine sports man so it's a shame he can't devote his energies to those pursuits." The House Master said brusquely. Rhett was already formulating the words of wisdom he would give Alex so that he would mind his behaviour.

Rhett found Alex in the sick bay of his school suffering severe burns, lacerations, a broken arm and fractured ribs. Alex smiled up at Rhett. Rhett was all that he had in the world.

Rhett intensely looked at Alex knowing that his boy was greatly suffering and for some reason the House Master downplayed it, he asked "So what happened and tell me the truth?"

"I met this girl with hair like fire, cute brown eyes and skin as white as snow. She has more pluck than any of the boys here" Alex replied. Rhett raised an eyebrow so Alex explained further "I blasted a ball into this girls face by accident. She didn't cry or run to her nanny like most girls would. Every day after school I went to the park and tried everything for her to look at me. She was too busy climbing trees and sketching – can you imagine a girl climbing a tree! But I wanted her to look at me so when she was by the pond I gave her a slight nudge in so that I could rescue her." Rhett tried hard not to laugh. "But when I jumped in, she swam to the other side and her brother helped her out. As soon as I got myself out of the pond her brother punched me. Well we fought and he got off worse. Suddenly my House Master marched towards me and he dragged me to school. The Head Master gave me a few strokes with the cane. Then he gave me a lecture on being a gentleman and I think he sensed I wasn't paying attention, which I wasn't because I was still thinking about the girl, so he told me I would be taught how to be a gentleman the hard way by the finest gentlemen of the school over the next few weeks. Near the end of the punishment I was thinking that trying to get the girl's attention wasn't worth all this but I saw her waving to me through a window when she was in a tree and I knew she was worth every little bit of it. On Sunday, I wasn't allowed to go into the church and had to wait outside. The girl sneaked out to me and she told me her name was Ella Lorna"

"Oh God. Another Butler heart falls under the O'Hara spell. Then what happened? How did you get like this?" Rhett encouraged his boy to tell him so that he could set it right.

"Well I told her about getting beaten up by the prefects and she kissed me. She told me I had to behave so that I wouldn't be hurt anymore, she couldn't bear for me to be in pain, isn't she the best? I agreed but I realised that's the end of my fun. Then I taught her how to play car – conkers! We had a great time until the congregation said Amen and I told her to run back in. But the prefects must have seen me with her. Back at school they told me I couldn't be friends with a lady's daughter and they beat me again. I tried to fight back so they roasted me and like a coward I fainted."

Rhett was angry but he kept it in check "I think anyone would have collapsed. Tell me which prefects did it?"

"You've got to be joking! I'm no sneak. They were just getting their own back. I challenged them to the football match in the first place and they were fool enough to say yes. I got them on ground where I could have a fair go back" Alex said proudly "So that's the story why I'm here and El is worth it."

"Alex, I'm going to be in New Orleans for quite a while and since I haven't see you for over a year, which is too long, I want you to convalesce at the hotel. What do you say?" Rhett offered.

"No way! I'm not having them think they lick me" Alex retorted.

Rhett admired his boy's spirit but it was on the verge of stupidity. Rhett then shrewdly said "It's the same hotel Ella is staying at."

"On the other hand the burns are quiet bad and every soldier has to recover from their wounds to fight another day. At least that what the nurse says otherwise I wouldn't be lying down here" Alex said restlessly.

Rhett shook his head "You know Alex every time I see you I think you are growing to be more like me."

"Rhett Butler! You remember me don't you?" The school nurse asked.

"Nancy! What are doing in a place like this?" Rhett said surprised. He had been quite fond of Nancy.

"I am a school nurse now and my husband is a master here. Met him while nursing in the hospital during the war. What do you think of me now that I am all respectable and all?" Nancy smiled at Rhett.

"Charming. Absolutely charming" Rhett flattered.

"Thank you, Captain Butler. So Alex is your ward?" Nancy asked nervously "I knew he reminded me of someone."

"Yes, look, can we have a word outside?" Rhett led Nancy to the door "Can you tell me what's happening to Alex? I can see under the bravado something is wrong."

"Alex is a great boy. For the most part he's popular in his year because he's daring and amusing. But he has a problem with authority. Rhett, I could lose my job so you can't say that I told you this…" Nancy bit her lip.

"Come on Nancy you know me" Rhett encouraged.

"It was a shame the old headmaster left the year before last. The new headmaster believes that if you spare the rod you spoil the child. So if a pupil steps out of line he gets the rod. Mr Fisher is unforgiving and has a long nasty temper even the teachers are terrified of him." Nancy gave Rhett the context.

"I know the type." Rhett said thinking about his own father "I also know Alex isn't an angel but his hands are cut to ribbons."

"It's not just his hands. When he first came to me his back and buttocks was a bloody mess. Mr Fisher has taken Alex's mischievousness personally and Alex refuses to change – he wants to show he isn't afraid and keep his individuality. The more Mr Fisher punishes Alex the more he acts out and the more he acts out the more punishment he's given. It becomes a battle of wills."

_Only his boy could be this rebellious!_ Rhett had to know the rest. He had to know how badly he had let down Alex, so he said "Go on"

"The masters are pressured into being harsh on the boy who is full of demons. Alex was made to wear a wooden collar to prevent him sleeping and then given excessive exercise, you know laps around the courtyard, press ups. The prefects beat him most nights. The masters feel that this is wrong but if Alex conforms then he could be a great asset to the school. The ends justifies the means." Nancy wiped the tears falling from her eyes. She had always felt an kinship to Alex and Belle Watling had been a close friend.

"They're unhinged" Rhett's face was black with anger.

"My husband, Hugh, refused to beat a boy who was already beaten. When Mr Fisher found out he observed a class and took to punishing Alex double the amount with the cane if he did the slightest thing wrong. He repeated this for two weeks. When he still wasn't broken the prefects were given free rein on him. It seems he gave as good as he got until they pinned him against the fire place. They punished him as if he was a convict or a deserter so that he knew his place. They hoisted him up to whip him and branded him with a poker. They left him in the coal shed. That's where Hugh found him when he didn't turn up to class. I had to really fight to revive him." Nancy was sobbing harder and Rhett held her.

"Good god! why didn't he tell me? Nancy, where is this Mr Fisher's office?" Rhett demanded.

"Rhett, I've told you what Alex has been through so that you find another school for Alex not for you to do something foolish" Nancy said worriedly.

"I won't do anything he doesn't deserve. Nancy he's not going to get away with hurting my boy" Rhett stated. "His office?"

"Go along the corridor, up the stairs, turn right. It's the first office. The one where you'll hear some boy being beaten" Nancy answered.

Rhett rushed up to the office, barged through the door and punched Mr Fisher. The boy being beaten stood to one side in awe of Rhett.

Mr Fisher fell into his chair "Who are you and why did you do that?"

"I'm Alex's benefactor – that answers both your questions" Rhett sneered.

"Well, I'm head master of this school" The Head Master responded pompously.

"You won't be Head Master for much longer once I've spoken to the board of governors." Rhett picked up the cane by the desk. Rhett looked at Mr Fisher as if he was about to use the cane on him. Mr Fisher shuddered "I could use this most effectively on you just like you used it on Alex but I would be wasting my precious time on a feckless bully. You and your followers disgust me."

Rhett was angry. He was angry at the masters and prefects for thinking that they could beat Alex within an inch of his life, he was angry at Alex for not telling him that he was being mistreated and he was angry at himself for leaving Alex so exposed to the cruelness that Rhett had experienced at the hands of his father. He knew what it was to be defenceless and mistreated.

Rhett was regularly beaten by his father so that he would conform. He hated the way his father would compare him to the likes of his brother – the Ashleys or the Joes of the world. Eloquence but no real substance – it was the foundation for his cynical outlook on life. He wanted his father to love him instead his father taught him that love had to be earned and he couldn't earn it no matter what he did. Rhett accepted his father didn't love him and focused on himself. It was through this he became a selfish being. He tried to get through his father's hate by remembering that his mother loved him. But his mother's love was then used against him by his father which in turn made him hide his heart and readiness to help others. When Rhett had been disowned he rejoiced in being free of his father but felt alone and unprotected in the world. Rhett knew that these were the same feelings that Alex would feel but never dare show him.

Rhett had a way of connecting with neglected boys. Seeing the coldness Scarlett had treated Wade with had produced an affinity between them. But that was lost after Wade witnessed the arguments between Scarlett and Rhett, and Wade had blamed Rhett for his mother's fall. Rhett understood Wade's feelings towards him and didn't blame him. But now Rhett suddenly felt the same affinity with Alex but it was his fault that Alex had been hurt and he felt ashamed that that affinity wasn't there all along. Rhett was the black sheep of his family. Alex was the black sheep of society and Rhett should've taken greater care of him. He should've loved him since there was no-one else to love him.


	6. Part 1 - Chapter 6

Rhett took Alex out of the school and to the hotel. After Rhett had made his son more comfortable he went to Scarlett's room.

He knocked but didn't wait for an answer before barging in "Mrs Butler, fancy meeting you here."

"Rhett!" Scarlett said with relief.

"So I hear you want a divorce to marry Joe Lynde?" Rhett asked gravely.

"Yes" Scarlett hurriedly said.

"Do you love him?" Rhett questioned.

"No but I need a divorce and I will marry Joe" Scarlett said resolutely.

"I'd forgotten love was never involved in your last three marriages. Why should anything change? Tell me Scarlett why are you marrying Joe?" Rhett said in the mocking tone of voice that Scarlett was all too familiar with.

"Rhett stop joking with me" Scarlett said in vexation "Please give me a divorce and the money."

"You didn't answer my question" Rhett reminded Scarlett.

"I'm marrying Joe to save my neck" Scarlett asserted "That's as good a reason as any and I've married for less. Now will you give me the divorce" Scarlett eyes pleaded with him.

"I refuse to divorce you, Scarlett" Rhett said coolly.

"Is it the money?" Scarlett asked afraid.

"No, Scarlett. If you wanted a divorce and $200000 I would give it to you. In fact I would give you twice of what you asked. But I won't give my money to that man. That's all he wants from you isn't it, honey, my money?" Rhett said with concern but he was enjoying his joke on Scarlett.

"Rhett, please!" Scarlett pleaded.

"Scarlett, you don't want to marry that man. You've been forced into it. I rather see you hang than you marry him. I knew him. He'll hurt you and use your children to hurt you. And he won't just use words to do it he'll use his fist. He won't accept being banished from the bedroom either." At those words Scarlett flinched but Rhett continued "Could you bear to see Wade or Ella beaten in front of you?"

"You know everything don't you." Scarlett fumed "You know I came to New Orleans for your help. You know that Joe will inform the Yankees that I killed one of them."

"Yes, Scarlett. Will told me." Rhett confirmed.

"So what do I do?" Scarlett asked.

Rhett grinned at her "Darling, I sorted out everything before I came to you. You're free. Do you still want a divorce?"

"Oh, Rhett, you cad. Why did you let me go on like that" Scarlett first laughed with relief and then laughed at herself "So how do you know Joe?"

"He was at West Point with me. The masters liked him because he was suck up and a sneak. The masters liked me because I just happened to be good at soldiering – not that I gave a damn what the masters thought. I guess Joe didn't like competition because he set me up. He got a master's daughter pregnant and beat her to say it was me. I swore and I still do that I never touched her but they didn't believe me so I got expelled. Anyway, speaking of the past. I better introduce you to my ward Alex. He's taken quiet a shine to Ella and I think Ella likes him a lot too" Rhett smirked.

Rhett led Scarlett to Alex's room and opened the door for her. Scarlett was surprised how much the boy looked like Rhett but she didn't say anything. Rhett would tell her in his own time if he wanted to. If he didn't he had his reasons.

The doctor was putting his bag away "It's beyond me how anyone can think that was right. Just get a nurse to keep putting the salve on and replace the bandages. Everything will be right as rain."

Rhett nodded his head and made the introductions "Scarlett this is Alex. Alex, I want you to meet Ella's mother."

"Please to meet you Ma'm" Alex said so sweetly that Rhett raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you. I hope you're not very ill" Scarlett said kindly, trying to do what Melly would do in this situation.

Alex shrugged off the concern "I'm just making a fuss"

"I think you're entitled to make a fuss after what they did to you" Rhett said bitterly.

"There's nothing really wrong with me" Alex tried to reassure Rhett. He didn't want to a nuisance to his benefactor.

"Alex, I thought I heard your voice" Ella called and ran to her best friend.

Alex winced when Ella hugged him. Rhett saw how instantaneously and skilfully Alex hid his pain. Alex was practiced and it showed how long his mistreatment had been going on for.

"I guess that's why they didn't know to stop." Rhett muttered and then more firmly said "Ella, Scarlett, can you leave us for a moment." Fear crept into Alex's eyes but he stubbornly looked at Rhett in the eye. Rhett admired him. The boy, his boy, the rule-breaker, had grit. "Why didn't you tell me everything? How long this was going on for. How the Head Master had it in for you. I would've believed you."

"I did I just didn't give the details. I never lied to you." Alex then revealed his self-blame. "I could've stopped it. I just needed to conform. At first I was obstinate but I tried harder to improve my work when you sent me that telegram. When I tried harder they beat me for cheating, that was even more satisfying than acting out. They kept trying to catch me and thought I had outwitted them even though I hadn't. Fools! I also didn't steal I just took the money you wired them that was meant for me. I saw the note whilst I was in detention. I took it because I didn't understand why they kept it. Who told you?"

"Your school nurse" Rhett wanted to let Alex know that someone had cared and looked out for him. Rhett didn't say much he wanted Alex to talk and for Alex to know he was there to listen. Alex didn't need meaningless words but be able to trust.

"Mrs Hardy has been very kind." Alex said this as if it had been a first for him in a long while. "She even washed my bloody shirt so that I couldn't be beaten for it. She wrapped my wounds so that when I got beaten again they acted as padding. She couldn't do anything about my hands they got the worst of it. She wasn't supposed to even tend to me but she did. Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Go on" Rhett encouraged.

"Well the honourable thing isn't always the common sense thing to do, is it?" Alex asked.

"No." Rhett smiled to himself. His boy was sharp. Rhett then wondered "Why do you ask?"

Alex went on to explain "What Mrs Hardy did was underhanded but it saved me a lot of pain. But on the other hand when Mr Hardy refused to beat me saying it wasn't the honourable thing to do Mr Fisher gave me twice of what Mr Hardy should've done so I received twice as much pain. Some days I just wanted to tell him to stop being a fool and beat me, especially as he wasn't very good at it. Who was right?"

"Who do you think was right?" Rhett threw the question back at Alex.

"Mr Hardy" Alex answered firmly.

"Alex, you are a gentleman and today you proved it. Get some sleep and then you can see Ella." Rhett laughed. Today he met a respectable school nurse who was once the second best whore in the south and now he just told the best whore's bastard that he was a gentleman. _What was this world coming too?_

Sometime later Rhett came back from the Saloon and found that Alex was having a nightmare. Rhett gently shook Alex and Alex woke up with a start.

"I'm sorry" Alex said and then he looked away from Rhett. Rhett wondered what Alex had to feel sorry about and decided that Alex was just saying it as a defence mechanism when he was feeling particularly vulnerable.

Rhett had to reassure his boy "You've got nothing to be sorry about. I should've told you this earlier. What happened to you wasn't punishment. It was wrong. They wouldn't have done it if they thought I'd find out about it. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Not really. I was beaten because I pushed Ella and if anyone else pushed Ella I would have thumped them. The other stuff I got was for misbehaviour." Alex said in the casual attitude that mirrored Rhett's when he was trying to laugh in the face of adversity. Alex didn't seem at all resentful of his treatment. His acceptance confused Rhett.

"That's what your masters wanted you to think." Rhett then asked kindly "Answer me this Alex. Why do you get beaten when the other boys don't even get detention though they may do the same as you?"

"They beat me because of who I am. A bastard. A son of a whore. The products of sin. It's the only punishment that I can understand and will cure my evil ways." Alex said the last part with sarcasm but the tone in which he said the first part made Rhett think that Alex believed what the masters had tried to drill into him.

Rhett's eyes flashed with anger but his face remained calm "What do you mean?"

"Once when we were going to church a woman was sitting in a carriage. I told someone who I thought was a friend that that was how my mom looked like when I was younger before she put me into school. I hadn't seen her since I was little but I still remember her. My friend told the Head Master and he told me if that was true my mother was a whore and I was bastard. I told him I wasn't lying and didn't care" Alex shrugged. "Sir, am I your bastard son?"

Rhett wasn't expecting this. Rhett hadn't seen Belle since he left Scarlett and buried himself in Charleston. Her death had been a shock to him and when he heard about it he felt immense guilt. Rhett had used her body and to soothe his vanity when she had respected and loved him for being a fine gentleman. Rhett conjectured that Belle must have known she was dying and went to see her son one last time from a distance. From the time Alex had gone to school Belle refused to let her son associate with her so that when he was older he would have a position in society.

"First thing first. Your mother was a good hearted woman and that's all that counts. Secondly, they had no right to hurt you and single you out. Thirdly, like a father I'll be there for you and I believe that you are my son. I'm proud of you and if you want you can call me your father."

"You said was instead of is. Does that mean she's dead?" Alex asked. Rhett admired how Alex picked up on the smallest detail, his boy's mind was quick.

"She died after I left for Europe" Rhett answered. Alex took the news stoically not wanting to show weakness in front of Rhett and so Rhett didn't know how to comfort him. Rhett just said "Now try and go back to sleep. Rest. Dinner will be brought to you in an hour and Ella can join you then." Rhett had always wanted a family to call his own but he felt like such an inadequate father to Alex.

* * *

Over the next few days Rhett told Scarlett about Europe and that the reason he had stayed there when the rest of his family had returned ages ago was because the boredom of Charleston no longer satisfied him. He had grown restless and couldn't fit into the life no matter how hard he tried. He felt that there were few challenges left in the world and that saving her pretty neck was the most fun he had in ages. Scarlett smiled to herself when Rhett confessed this because for the first time in her life she knew the reason behind his actions and felt that maybe she was beginning to understand him. Rhett also told her how Alex had met Ella and pride glowed in Scarlett's face which revealed to Rhett how much she had matured. Rhett used the time they had in New Orleans to get to know the new Scarlett and wondered if Scarlett would just accept being close friends so that love wouldn't get in the way of their enjoyment of each other's company.

During Alex's convalescence he taught Ella how to play chess and helped her to read stories. When Alex was able to hobble around they went window shopping and even snuck into theatres. It made Rhett laugh to see Ella and Alex get on so well, especially when he caught them dancing on the balcony to the music of the hotel's dance hall when they were supposed to be in bed. Ella gave Alex unconditional friendship and Scarlett didn't mind Ella having Alex as a childhood friend. The only person who was not happy with Ella and Alex's friendship was Wade. Wade didn't like Alex. He especially didn't like the fact that Ella was spending time with Alex and ignoring him. They had been close and had endured together their mother's coldness and rants before Aunt Melly died. Wade felt that he was losing Ella and he wanted to protect her.

"Ella, I think he's trouble. Look at his hands. If he wasn't always misbehaving his hands wouldn't be like that. Teachers don't punish for no reason" Wade urged Ella to see his reasoning.

"He promised he wouldn't be bad anymore and he's very nice to me" Ella defended Alex.

"He pushed you into a pond" Wade said frustrated at Ella's refusal to see Alex as rotten.

"It was an accident!" Ella said though knew it wasn't.

"It didn't look like an accident" Wade pointed out the obvious.

Ella knew what this boiled down to and so said "Alex is my friend."

"What's going on?" Alex called as he limped towards them.

"I want you to stay away from my sister" Wade demanded as he tried to make himself look tall to intimidate Alex.

"I don't think Ella wants that" Alex hoped anyway.

"If you don't stay away…"Wade threatened.

"You'll hit an convalescent" Alex finished for him and then mocked "I thought you called yourself a gentleman."

"You probably deserve what you got!" Wade said to hurt Alex.

Alex shrugged "Probably. But at least I'm not a …"

Alex didn't get to finish his sentence because whilst Ella was warm-hearted towards Alex she would always be loyal to Wade. Ella reproved "Alex, stop being horrible to Wade and please Wade stop causing trouble. We're going to the park together and we're going to be nice to each other aren't we?"

"Sure." Alex agreed to get back into Ella's good books but Wade turned around and left them to it not saying a word. It didn't matter how much Ella tried to involve Wade in her adventures with Alex, Wade always felt left out. So he asked his mother if he could see his only true friend, Beau. The next day Rhett made the arrangements so that Wade was on his way to Atlanta.

Rhett found Alex a new school. The Head Master had fought with Rhett from Lovejoy up to Franklin Tennesse and knew this would work in Alex's favour. Rhett thought that Alex would still have a difficult time at school as he still harboured the feeling that all authority was something to be sneered at. His boy was definitely his boy. Ella wept as she said good bye to Alex, they hugged and both promised they would write to each other. Ella then made Alex promise he would behave himself at school and Alex kept his word.


	7. Part 1 - Chapter 7

It was shortly after Rhett, Scarlett and Ella had said good bye to Alex that Scarlett received a telegram from Suellen saying that Mammy had a sudden attack of influenza and was dying. Rhett, Scarlett and Ella raced to Tara so that they could say their good byes before Mammy went to heaven wearing her red taffeta but they did not make it.

At Mammy's funeral Scarlett fainted – her seemingly limitless internal resources had run out. It had been too much to hear the clods dropping on Mammy's coffin. Will went to get Dr Fortaine. Ella and Suellen followed Rhett who was carrying Scarlett into the house. After what seemed liked forever, Rhett managed to rouse Scarlett.

"Mother, Father, the baby, Bonnie, Melanie, Careen and now Mammy. Will I see them again after all I've done?" Scarlett whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness. Rhett saw that Scarlett was excessively sweating and her heartbeat was rapid.

"Honey, wake up. You've done nothing wrong. Scarlett, I love you. I love you" Rhett knew this now and hoped it wasn't too late "Dr Fortaine, will she live?"

"Captain Butler, I can't answer your questions" Dr Fortaine said.

Suellen sobbed at Dr Fortaine's answer "Oh Scarlett don't die! We're the only ones left. I can't bear to be alone. I didn't mean anything I said or did. Please Scarlett."

Ella had been standing near the door too scared to fully come in but when she heard this she turned white and decided that if she could prevent her mother from dying she would "Hush Aunt Suellen. Dr Fortaine tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Dr Fortaine looked into Ella's eyes. He knew that Ella was very young to nurse but she was also very determined to look after her mother "You must keep her cool. If she gets through this fever she needs plenty of rest and food."

"Thank you" Ella said and walked out to fetch water.

"Rhett. I want Rhett" Scarlett called.

"I'm here honey. I won't go way" Rhett tried to soothe Scarlett.

"No. You're not real. It's no use. He won't come. It's no use. The baby. The baby" Scarlett muttered.

"Dr Fortaine, I don't understand" Rhett said. _Why was Scarlett talking about a baby?_

"She hallucinating I believe stress had done this to her. Before Scarlett miscarried she had told me that she had looked forward to giving birth which … er was unusual. Shortly afterwards I gave her some news that would've devastated most women. Captain Butler, if Scarlett was to have another child it would kill her. Since then her life has been one trial after the other."

Rhett thought of Scarlett's miscarriage . He knew now that she had wanted the baby and therefore him. He wondered how different things would be if he knew that then. Rhett put his head in his hands.

Ella came back in with a jug of water and towels. She sat beside Scarlett and began nursing her. "Sir, don't be upset. Mother will be well again." Ella said this in such a way that not even Rhett could argue with her. "Uncle Will could you please get Wade. Aunt Suellen, please stop wailing and start helping me otherwise you'll have to leave."

Suellen was taken aback by this so she lashed out like she always did when she was hurt "If anyone is to leave its Captain Butler. He hasn't been a husband to Scarlett for years. No wonder Joe thought she would be easy to get at."

Ella was shocked at this and Rhett was pained so Will said "Suellen, I think you've said enough. Why don't you see Dr Fortaine out?"

"No I haven't said enough. You heard what the doctor said it's stress that's killing her and he's the main reason for it. She didn't care about children, she never wanted any and she knew that Captain Butler didn't want any. Look at him pretending…"

"Why don't you keep your god damn mouth shut?" Rhett sanpped and then he continued looking anxiously at Scarlett's face. Will led Suellen and Dr Fortaine outside. Ella's hand was shaking as she mopped her mother's brow. Rhett suddenly held her hand "I'm sorry, Ella. I shouldn't have shouted like that."

"Uncle Rhett, I'm shaking with anger not fear. If you didn't say anything I was going to. That wouldn't have been very lady like would it?" Ella gave a weak smile. She hated that at times her temper was as worst as her mothers and so always tried to keep it in check.

"Ella, you're great lady. You're mother will be very proud of you when she founds about how you cared for her" Rhett said.

Together Rhett and Ella battled with fate for the woman and mother they loved. It was a battle they won.

After Scarlett's slow recovery Rhett told her that he loved her but only as a friend, he could never let her know differently if he wanted her to live a long life. Scarlett would never forget his words_ "I'll explain, honey, because where I'm concerned you were always slow on the up take. Scarlett, I love you. We belong together and need each other but at the same time we're so very bad for each other. We can only be friends, best friends. You see that don't you?" _Scarlett just nodded. Rhett was right - they were so alike and they did need each other but they had caused each other so much pain. Though a close friendship made Scarlett slightly happy she always wanted something more but did not let on – she did not want to lose Rhett by being selfish. However, Rhett became increasingly agitated that Scarlett had accepted so little from him and it made him doubt if she loved him. Rhett tried to hide it but Scarlett did eventually pick up on it. Scarlett knew that it was up to her. Rhett had to trust her and the only way Scarlett could elicit that trust was for her to act as his wife without any demands in hope that Rhett would respond and act as her husband which he knowingly did. Through this mutual unsaid agreement they were everything a married couple should be except one – they did not make love.

Rhett knew that Scarlett's children had out grown all that Scarlett could teach them so he sent Wade and Ella to school in Atlanta where they could make friends with decent southern children and be taught by someone more suitable than Randa or Carmilla Tartleton. This also eased the burden on Scarlett which helped her to fully recover but Rhett had also indulged Scarlett's interest in horses mainly to keep her busy. Plus, he didn't think it was a bad investment – money could always be made from horses and Mrs Tartleton still wouldn't take him up on his offer.

During the school holidays Wade and Ella would come home and often Beau would go with them to visit his Aunt. Wade and Beau were more like brothers than best of friends and Beau was very fond of Ella. But for Ella school holidays were her favourite time of year because Rhett would always take her with him when he visited Alex. Ella and Alex wrote to each other every week and it was from these letters that both Alex and Ella got their happiness. Wade still didn't like the friendship between Alex and Ella and he would roll his eyes whenever she received a letter from Alex and hoped that she would grow out of their childhood friendship sooner rather than later.


	8. Part 2 - Chapter 8

Wade had just come back from Europe. Ella and Beau was listening to him describe all that he had seen and did. Beau was listening keenly – he couldn't wait to finish University and go on tour himself. But Ella's mind was on Alex.

Ella hadn't seen Alex for over a year as Rhett had been busy in Charleston. Rhett's mother had been very ill and when she died Rhett had to organise the family's affairs. The year had seemed to drag on, it frustrated her that all they could do was write to each other and she couldn't wait to see Alex again. Ella had turned the age of when she could put her hair up and her skirts down and receive beau. It made Scarlett feel old to see Ella turning into a little lady. But Ella wasn't interested into going to balls or wearing the latest fashion, she preferred riding horses, going to the theatre and sketching. Ella was also not interested in joining the competition for beau because her heart was with Alex and she knew it always would be. Rhett was now back in Jonesboro and had promised to take Ella to see Alex. Ella was counting the days to her visit and was avoiding the looks of disdain from Wade.

Wade was everything a Southern Gentleman ought to be and ever since Ella met Alex in New Orleans he had disapproved of their friendship. Wade had been worried on his tour that now Ella was old to receive beau her friendship with Alex would grow into something much more serious and he was sure that Alex was not a Gentleman, therefore not a suitable husband for Ella. This was one of the reasons why he had to persuade Beau to court Ella. The second reason was that Beau was the son of Melanie Wilkes and she was the founder of Atlanta's respectable society – by Ella marrying Beau she would be again fully integrated into the safe and decent world that his mother had turned her back on. The third reason was that Wade knew that he would take over the store and that Beau would take over the mills and a partnership between them would be cemented if Beau married Ella. Since Beau was already fond of Ella it did not take much persuasion for him to court her. However, Ella was unresponsive and looked upon Beau as an older brother.

When Wade found out that Ella was going to visit Alex he knew he had to act quickly. He had to persuade Ella that Alex was not the sort of person she should receive as a beau and that she should cut off all communication with him. Wade was motivated to approach the subject when he saw Ella writing a letter and he knew that Ella only took the trouble to write to Alex.

"Ella, I have noticed that you've been seeing a lot of Beau recently. Are you going to dance with him at the ball?" Wade enquired.

"He did ask me to dance the first dance and I said yes but I haven't been seeing a lot of Beau though he's been trying to see a lot of me." There was a lot of irritation in Ella's voice.

Wade had not been the only one who wanted Beau to marry her – her mother wanted it too. Scarlett liked the fact that the County boys liked Ella more than they did Suellen's girls but she was worried that Ella wasn't interested in any of them. Scarlett knew that Ella only had eyes for Alex and though she didn't mind a childhood friendship with Rhett's ward she did mind her daughter marrying a bastard and a son of a whore. She never asked Rhett if Alex was Bella Watling's son but she felt sure of it. Scarlett liked the idea of Ella marrying Beau and she tried to persuade Ella that he was the beau to go for since she was the daughter of Frank Kennedy. Frank Kennedy was a respected Southern Gentleman and a Confederate Soldier who belonged to Atlanta's respectable society. Scarlett felt that if Ella married Beau, Ella would be welcomed back into the fold. Scarlett felt that Ella's rightful place was amongst the daughters and sons of the old cats that she once sneered at but had missed after Bonnie's death.

"Beau is everything a beau ought to be" Wade laughed at his own play on words "I congratulate you on your taste."

"I like Beau but he hasn't got what I'm looking for in beau" Ella responded frankly using the same stupid play on words.

"But Alex has – is that it? You haven't seen him in ages so how do you know what he's like. But Beau you know. Beau is one of us. He's the son of Aunt Melly and she treated us like her own. He's a gentleman. He cultured, civilised and loyal" Wade argued.

"Alex is all of those things too and more!" Ella said pointedly. "Look at all those things he achieved in university."

"Do you remember in New Orleans when we were children you told me that he promised not be bad anymore? But people can't change. They are who they are. He's a bad seed. Once rotten always rotten. I standby what I said. For masters to take drastic action like that he must've done something very bad!" Wade reasoned.

"You wouldn't say that in front of Uncle Rhett." Ella challenged "Uncle Rhett says that no-one deserves to be beaten like that no matter what he did – not slaves, not convicts and especially not school boys. He's never been in trouble since he made a promise not to be."

"But Ella the point is … is that he has to work at it. A gentleman does not have to work at being gentleman. I want you to be a lady. The boys say that they are two types of girls in our world. The good ones are the ones gentlemen court and the bad ones are the ones gentlemen have fun with. Look at our mother. The stories are still flying around. If you go with Alex people will think you're a bad one, like her. And I don't want them to think of my little sister like that." Wade pleaded with Ella. He knew that he could repair the damage that one generation did to his family if Ella just played along.

"Being accepted into society was your dream not mine" Ella said firmly but now she had tears in her eyes. She was never very good at standing up for herself against a loved one.

"I'm determined to correct what our mother did but if you marry Alex you won't be accepted into decent society and if that happens I can no longer call you may sister. I don't want that to happen. Ella, you can't have me and Alex. Now choose" Wade threatened.

"Please Wade" Ella begged.

"No, Ella. I thought the time apart would get him out of your sweet but giddy. It hasn't so now it's time to choose" Wade demanded an answer.

"I choose you, Wade. Of course, I choose you. You're my brother" Ella cried unable to think of Wade out of her life. They had been through so much. Every time her mother had said a harsh word to her whilst growing up Wade had comforted to her and told her not to listen.

"Thank you." Wade returned to his normally composed self "You should write one last letter to Alex and tell him that you cannot visit him or write to him anymore. It's only fair."

Wade left Ella to cry and to persuade Beau to propose quickly since it was would cheer Ella up and get Alex out of her mind.

Ella wrote her last letter to Alex in a cold style that she did not recognise as her own. She wrote that it had been such a long time since she last saw him so she didn't really know him anymore and that writing to him had been a childish habit. They were pen pals nothing more and now it bored her to write to him. Ella then burned Alex's old letters and took off the chain he had sent to her on her birthday a few years ago – it had never left her neck before. Ella then told Rhett the exact same thing and Rhett who was normally so warm to her received the news with a coolness that hit Ella like a hurricane. Rhett loved Ella almost as much as he had loved Bonnie because Ella had shown Alex true affection and gave Alex a sense of self-worth. Likewise, Rhett's empathy to Wade was had almost disappeared because Wade hadn't treated Alex like brother though he had expressed that wish.

* * *

A week later Beau proposed to Ella during a soiree with the full expectation that she would say yes.

"Ella, you are the most beautiful girl of my acquaintance. Please would you consider acquiescing to be my wife?" Beau asked using almost the same words Wade had told him to say.

At first Ella was determined to say she had chosen Wade over Alex not Wade and Beau. She would rather be an old maid than marry someone she didn't love. But then Ella looked around the room and she knew that everyone was aware that Beau had made an offer of marriage and they were already looking forward to a wedding. Ella then focused on Scarlett who gave her a look that said don't be a fool. She saw Mrs Tarleton give her a look of pure happiness. Finally, her eyes rested on Wade and she couldn't bear to disappoint him after everything that Wade had got her through – she owed him. Ella quietly said yes and Beau then pronounced their engagement. One by one the people at the soiree said their congratulations to the newly engaged couple. Only Rhett and Will could see the light in Ella's eyes dying.

That night Rhett went to speak to Ella. Someone had to fight Alex's corner. "Ella, I don't believe your love has gone from Alex to Beau in a space of a week. I know that Wade is just trying to do his best by you, as a good brother should, but once you're married to Beau you're tied to him forever" Rhett warned.

"I've given my word that I'll marry Beau and I'll be everything every southern lady ought to be" Ella said determinedly for Wade's sake.

"Do you want to be a southern lady?" Rhett asked, the mocking tone in his voice apparent.

"You said once I was a great lady. I'll just have to be a southern one" Ella mumbled.

Rhett wondered if Ella had the guts to disappoint Alex to his face and so said "When will you tell Alex you're marrying Beau?"

One look at Ella's face told Rhett that she knew how much the news of her marriage would hurt Alex and that she couldn't witness it. Ella then said with self-hatred "Could you tell him? I know I am a coward."

Scarlett went to her daughter "Ella, darling, this is wonderful? You've made me the happiest woman alive – after you that is."

Rhett's eyes suddenly became malicious "Well it does correct things rather nicely for you doesn't it, honey?"

"I can assure I don't know that you mean" Scarlett said firmly.

"I bet you do, my pet" Rhett scoffed at the lie "If things had gone your way at Twelve Oaks Beau would be your son. You know Ella you take after your mother. She never married for love either."

Rhett then left to tell Alex his girl was marrying another man. But Alex was already on his way to Jonesboro. After reading Ella's letter Alex knew something was wrong – he didn't believe Ella had written it but if she had then she had been forced to. It didn't' sound like her at all. Over the last year it had taken all of Alex's self-restraint not to visit Ella at Jonesboro or Atlanta when Rhett could not take her to him. Alex decided it was best to stay away because he had been warned by Rhett that Ella's mother and brother disapproved of him and if they suspected that he wanted to marry Ella once he made something of himself they would bully her into refusing him. It seemed they already done that so there was nothing for him to lose by going to her now.

Alex was hiding in the bushes outside the Jonesboro House and was watching to see which room Ella would enter when it was time to go to bed. Alex waited until he was sure that everybody in the house would be fast asleep before he would try to get Ella's attention. He only had one shot at this and couldn't risk being caught. Ella heard a tapping at the window. She opened it and had to duck a flying pebble. Alex saw Ella's tear stained pretty face. He was emboldened to see that she had cried herself to sleep probably over him. There was hope!

"What took you so long sleepy head!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Alex you have to go. You can't be seen here. I'll be disgraced" Bella pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Alex stated.

"I'm marrying Beau." Ella saw the flash of hurt in Alex's eyes but it was quickly overtaken by determination "Now do you understand why you have to go?"

"You're marrying that sappy idealistic boy!" Alex laughed "Look here. I need to speak to you. Come down" Alex requested.

When Ella finally got to Alex he hugged her hard but Ella hugged him harder. Alex took Ella to the end of the garden and hid them in the shadows.

"I didn't sleep a wink trying to get to you. What's this business about marrying Beau. I thought we were going to get married." Alex said accusingly.

"You never asked. I didn't break any promises" Ella defended herself.

"No, you're just breaking yourself. Look at you." Alex stroked Ella's flaming red hair and looked into the depths of her eyes.

Ella looked away, she couldn't stand his pity when she had hurt him and then asked "Why are you here?"

"For you." Alex explained further "After your letter I wrote straight back asking what I had written to make you write such a cold letter back to me and what I had done to make you not want to know me anymore. If I didn't get a reply I was going to come straight here to ask you directly. But instead of getting a reply from you I got one from Wade saying you were expecting a favourable proposal of marriage and it was likely that you would say yes. From the look on your face he hid my letter from you and probably didn't tell you about the letter he sent me. I thought that would be beneath his nobility. I came here hoping to find that you had refused the gentleman."

"I thought you just accepted it. I thought you may have genuinely felt what I had written. At least I hope you did" Ella said betraying her deepest fears.

"You got to be joking. Ella out of all the girls I have ever met your heart, mind and soul stands out against them. Through your letters I know you have a beauty inside of you that is truly precious to behold." Alex heart was beating so fast, he was so scared of losing Ella. "Did you honestly think that I would just stop writing because you were bored of my letters? It just presented me with a challenge. I would have invented the most thrilling and funniest stories imaginable." Ella smiled. Alex held her head in his hands "That's better. Everything I've done from the moment I first saw you has been with you in mind. I got the hideous scars to prove it but I never got any more after that." Ella saw the white lines engraved in Alex's hands and so pushed him away from her unable to take the guilt of what had been done to him because of her "so why did you say yes? You don't love him."

"Love can come after marriage" Alex laughed so Ella hit his arm and said "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you my dearest Ella but the person who told you that. It was Wade wasn't it." Alex said Wade's name like a swear word "The fool. What does he know about love? I think I know your reasons for accepting Beau. One: upstart Wade doesn't think I'm good enough for his sister. He may have a point but I'm willing to try. Two: so you can be a respected southern lady married to a proud southern gentleman in fine southern society. I'm gonna make something of myself Ella. I'm gonna prove to the world I'm not just a bastard. Three: the Wilkes and Hamilton business partnership. That's his problem not yours."

"You're wrong. Atlanta is where my roots are. I belong there. I never felt Jonesboro was my home not even at Tara. Now please go to your home" Ella begged she couldn't take this, she knew she was going to cave if Alex didn't leave.

"I don't have a home. I grew up in schools and hotels. My home is where you are. You'll never feel like you belong if you marry Beau because you belong with me. Don't marry him – marry me. I know I don't have anything to give you other than my love but I cannot lose you. I love you too much. I'll love you for eternity" Alex declared.

"Please stop saying these things to me. You're making everything harder. If you care for me then please leave"

"Ella, during our time apart I was trying to imagine how you look now you've grown up but you look more amazing in real life than in my dreams. From your letters I know your mind, heart and soul better than I do my own. Beau knows nothing about you." Alex stated with anger "He wants a typical southern lady not my radiant, lively, warm sweetheart. I know you and love you. You're free with me. Atlanta will smother your fiery spirit – its already beginning to. If it wasn't for your elitist meddlesome brother…"

"Stop saying horrible things about Wade" Ella warned.

"Why?" Alex asked knowing what Wade saw him as "I bet he says enough horrible things about me. If you can look me in the eye and say don't love me I'll go away"

"I can't and you know it. I gave my word and I won't break it. I won't disgrace my family. I won't hurt mother or Wade." Ella said doggedly

"But you don't mind hurting yourself or me" Alex said bitterly.

"I won't betray the son of a great lady who was like a mother to me."

"If she thought of you as her own then she wouldn't want you and her son to be in a loveless marriage" Alex grabbed Ella by her arms and kissed Ella longingly and deeply, pouring all his love into her "There I've compromised you – you'll have to marry me!"

"Please go away" Ella said half-heartedly. Alex knew he had won her with a kiss.

"Only if you come with me. Or I'll stand beneath your window and serenade you all night long just to compromise you further." Ella laughed and the fire returned to her eyes "That's my El. You and me, we're made for each other – we're both full of life. Beau isn't for you. Please El!"

The pain in Alex's eyes at the thought of Ella rejecting him pierced Ella's soul. Ella couldn't turn her back on Alex. She would hate herself if she did that to him so she said "I love you. God, how I love you. I can't be without you. But how can I tell them."

"I'll be your strength" Alex promised.

"They'll never forgive me. They'll hate me. I couldn't face it. It's why I agreed to all of it. They'll disown me" Ella cried revealing her fears to Alex.

"Let's save them the trouble. We'll go somewhere where their looks and words can't hurt you. I'll protect you" Alex avowed.


	9. Part 2 - Chapter 9

Scarlett discovered the note Ella had left her and she felt gutted – all her hopes and dreams for her daughter was gone and in its place was a desire to destroy Alex. Scarlett was determined to track Alex and Ella down, force them to marry for Ella's respectability and then make Ella a widow. Scarlett was about to send a telegram to Rhett demanding to know where Ella was when she received a telegram from Rhett:

Alex missing. Have looked in all his usual haunts. Is he is Jonesboro? Reply ASAP

_Oh God!_ If Rhett didn't know where Alex was then she didn't have a chance to find her daughter. Scarlett then sent a telegram back to Rhett:

Ella has eloped with Alex. Will meet you in New Orleans. Will find them with you.

Rhett met Scarlett at New Orleans station and walked her to his carriage. There Scarlett let her tongue loose "It's Alex's fault. He manipulated her into it. If your bastard son is the same as you, and by that I mean if he thinks he'll only marry a woman he wanted because he couldn't get her in any other way, I'll kill him."

Rhett looked at Scarlett and saw that her eyes were hard as nails – she meant every word she said. "What makes you think he's my son?" Rhett asked.

"His looks. His cavalier attitude. A coolness and hardness that mirrors your own. But that's not the issue…" Scarlett huffed.

"If Alex hadn't married Ella I would have called him out myself. It would have been a close call. He can also drill a dime at fifty yards but he has the advantage of age" Rhett said proudly.

"What do you mean by hadn't married?" Scarlett queried.

"Scarlett, Ella has already married Alex. It was the first thing they did after agreeing to running away with each other" Rhett informed her.

"God's nightgown! My daughter married to a bastard. How dare she marry him?" Scarlett bristled.

"Little hypocrite. First, you want her to marry him because of your recent regard for public opinion. Then you don't want them to marry because of who he is. Make up your mind" Rhett said pointedly.

"Oh, why has she done this!" Scarlett raged "I always knew Ella's giddy mind would get her into trouble but I thought her homely looks would save her from this sort of trouble."

"Ella is a very pretty girl! I think enough of Clayton county's boys would want to abscond with her. Don't condemn Ella for her elopement. Didn't you once dream of eloping with Ashley Wilkes. Plus I still remember the day you offered to become my mistress" Rhett grinned.

Scarlett flushed and decided to ignore Rhett, she continued to rant but there was no longer venom in her voice "She promised to marry Beau. If there was one thing I was always sure about Ella was that she kept her word."

"She doesn't love Beau she loves Alex. Ella was pressured into accepting the proposal by Wade. Ella is doing something you never did. Ella's convictions must come from Frank" Rhett observed.

"Fiddle-lee-dee! Pa told me that for a woman loves comes after marriage" Scarlett said coolly.

"You mean after Ashley's marriage to Miss Melly" Rhett grinned.

"Great balls of fire! Rhett, recently you can't help but keep bringing that up. Why?" Scarlett demanded.

"I thought that would be obvious. This isn't the first time a Wilkes has got in the way of a Butler getting the girl he wants." Rhett pointed out in bitterness. How much time had been lost between him and the woman sitting beside him because of a self-delusion.

"Oh" Scarlett flushed. "You know I thought I taught Ella better than to do something like this."

"Don't be so pious about your motherhood, Scarlett. You didn't want children and you only took an interest in Wade and Ella when you realised there was nothing to do at Tara." Rhett said echoing Suellen's observation. It had been truthful in regards to Scarlett but he had always wanted children of his own. His mind went back to Alex and how much he had failed there.

"If I were a man I'd kill you for that" Scarlett snapped hurt.

"And as I told you before, my pet, you have been killed for your pains. You still can't bear to hear bold truths about yourself can you, honey?" Rhett soft asked.

Scarlett ignored the question and blurted out the question she wanted to know the answer to "Is Alex Bella Watling's son?"

"Yes and I believe he is my son" Rhett said with pain. Not pain that Alex existed but pain that he had denied him for so long.

"Oh God!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Scarlett, what does parentage matter?" Rhett asked Scarlett in a tone that implored her to see sense "I'm a Butler but I'm no gentleman and you're mother was a Robillard but you're no lady. Alex is more of a gentleman than I'll ever be or have been."

"Alex a gentleman!" Scarlett laughed "You always told me he was the perfect hellion"

"Things change. He doesn't see the need to rebel anymore. In fact he's been behaved for so long that he's forgotten how to misbehave." Rhett sounded a bit disappointed that his son was no longer a rebel but then grinned "Until now that is. I'll find them, Scarlett, don't worry about that and when I do I'll give them some money to set themselves up."

"I'm coming too" Scarlett said.

"No Scarlett. I can move faster on my own." Rhett would've told Scarlett to stay at Jonesboro if she wasn't already on her way "I only met you to reassure you …"

"I will come. She's my daughter. I'm not going to sit at home twiddling my thumbs. If you won't let me come with you I'll follow you every step of the way or I'll go by myself and find them." Scarlett said with the same determination that Rhett had heard from her when she took Melly back to Tara from Atlanta.

"You're determined to do this crazy thing aren't you?" Rhett shook his head "Then it's best you come with me but will be moving at my pace. Where's Wade I thought he would get shot defending his sister's honour?" Rhett smirked.

"It was for that reason I told him to stay at home and take over the stores as well as keep an eye on the horses. Where do you think they'll go?" Scarlett asked anxiously.

"West. It's still developing. Land is cheap" Rhett explained.

"But it's so dangerous. Even if they make the journey they'll be surrounded by lawlessness and harsh conditions. They won't survive – all you've brought Alex to be is a gentleman, a good pistol shot and an excellent poker player."

Rhett laughed bitterly "History has a habit of repeating itself. I'll bet all the money I have in the bank that Alex will put his poker playing to excellent advantage and support himself and Ella royally through gambling until they get involved in some land or gold rush. But my boy is tough, tougher than I was at his age."

"How did you find out they got married?" Scarlett wanted to double check that they had.

"Will asked the local parson and then sent me a telegram." Rhett confirmed.


	10. Part 2 - Chapter 10

Ella and Alex were riding two very fine horses.

"What are you dreaming about?" Alex asked as he admired his wife's hair shining in the sun.

"My future with you. I know it's going to take a long time to get there and get settled but it's going to be wonderful. How do you think our children would like?" Ella wondered.

"As pretty as you and as handsome as me" Alex laughed. "We should let the horses rest. They can drink from the river. Do you think your mother told the law I stole these horses? Right now I think she wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to see me hang."

Ella got off her horse and led it to the water. Alex did the same. "Don't be silly. Thunder is my horse and you should look upon Lightening as a wedding gift. Your father will smooth it over." Ella had put all her faith in Uncle Rhett and Rhett now referred to Alex as his son.

"He isn't my father. I'm just a charity case." Alex said with conviction rather than anger.

"That's not true" Ella wanted to defend her Uncle Rhett.

"Please Ella. Drop this. It was out of guilt nothing more that he noticed me. I was never part of his life. I'm through with with his pity." Alex stated in a voice that was not to be argued with.

Ella flinched at Alex's harshness towards Rhett but tried to overcome it and changed the subject "How much did you win last night?"

"After what we're saving we've enough to last us till the end of next week" Alex informed her.

"I can't wait till we can afford some land somewhere. I don't like you hustling. I'm sure that man was going to shoot you." Ella had suspected that Alex didn't care much for his own well-being as long as she was safe but she knew that if anything happened to him she would be more than just heart broken. "It was lucky you drew as fast as you did."

"Luck had nothing to do with it" Alex retorted but added without the normal humour in his voice "I was taught how to shoot properly by Captain Butler."

Ella tied her horse to a tree and was starting to strip. Alex eyed her body and then said "El, what the hell are you doing?"

"There's no one around and I'm hot. Come in with me." Ella smiled a smile that made Alex's heart melt. How he loved her!

Alex grinned at her, then took his clothes off and jumped in. Ella then held her hand out so Alex could help her get in but he just yanked her arm and she fell in.

"You skunk!" Ella then ducked Alex unexpectedly and then swam away. She was a natural swimmer. Ella climbed out, got dressed and grabbed Alex's clothes. "If you don't want to go around naked you're going to have to catch me." Alex chuckled, climbed out and then chased after Ella for his clothes. When he caught her, he kissed her so that it resonated around her body. Ella gave back his clothes. Alex then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ella asked.

"You and Beau." Alex said through the laughter. Once he stopped laughing he said "I don't think you would have stolen his clothes and then expected him to chase you for them."

"That is why I married you." Ella replied proudly "Anyway who would want to see Beau naked?"

"It's a good job I came for you when I did otherwise you would have had to do a lot of things in the dark" Alex retorted. Ella laughed remembering her glorious wedding night. "As you are my wonderful wife I'm responsible for your protection so I'm going to show you how to use a gun" Alex said knowing that it would give Ella some confidence about her safety "But I'm going to put my clothes on first before you steal them again."

As Alex leant over to put his trousers on, Ella saw the white lines on his back and buttocks, Alex's skin had been ravaged through the beatings. She gently touched as the scars as Alex straightened up. Alex turned around and Ella saw the burn scars on his front that was made with the poker. Tears welled up in Ella's face knowing that Alex must've been in so pain much when he received his wounds. Alex put his shirt on, he didn't want to cause Ella anymore distress.

"That's twice you've put me in the water." Ella said with a watery smile "You should've hated me after I made them do this to you. I liked you ever since I saw you out run those other boys. When you kicked the ball in my face I stayed so that you had to apologise and I was so glad when you did. Days afterwards I would pray that you'd speak to me but instead you showed off and so I ignored you thinking it would make you talk to me. Then you pushed me in the water. I thought you did that to get back at me for ignoring you. I missed you clowning around in the park. So I climbed the tallest tree to see you and I couldn't help but wave. When you waved back it made my week. Then …" Alex took Ella in his arms to let her know she didn't have to do this but Ella had to get this off her chest "When I saw how they were punishing you by making you stand outside in the blazing heat I couldn't stomach the coolness of the church knowing you were suffering. You were blaming yourself but I knew who was really to blame. I felt so guilty. If I hadn't ignored you, you wouldn't have pushed me. I didn't dare mention it because I didn't want you to remember that you should hate me. I've wanted to say sorry for so long. I loved how you read to me even though it was you that was hurting. I never stopped loving you even though my love for you is different now, better. Why didn't you speak to me?"

"I thought you would be sufficiently impressed by cart wheels to come up to me and ask how I could do so many in one go." Ella smiled and Alex held her hands to his chest "I wish you told me this ages ago instead of leaving it unsaid and hidden but we're both guilty of that. I can never hate you and you didn't make them do this to me. Ella, they always hated me because of who I am, it was going to happen for one reason or the other but when you kissed me outside the church it got me through everything. I never regretted kicking a ball in your face and pushing you in the water because it helped us come together. They're my most cherish memories. But why on earth would you like me after that I thought I would never know and like you didn't dare ask just in case you remembered to hate me. I love you and I'm so full of joy that you've gone from being my beset friend to my wife. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have found you and be able to keep you."

"I cried every night after I promised Wade I wouldn't have any more to do with you. I know what I've done must hurt him deeply" Ella said with sorrow.

Alex didn't think that Wade deserved such sorrow and so said "He didn't care what you want. He put you in that position. It was the kiss that convinced you wasn't it."

"I would like to be convinced all over again" Alex grinned and kissed his wife again. He would never get tired of her. Ella then said "Agreeing to marry Beau was like cutting off my heart from my body. I don't think I could have gone through with it when the time came to say I do. That would have caused a bigger scandal than the one I have caused through running off with you."

"If you had married Beau I would have killed him. I wanted you so badly. When you're riding there beside me sometimes I think it's a dream. Here take the gun." Alex began teaching Ella how to use a gun.

* * *

Rhett was able to confirm his suspicions that Alex and Ella was going to try and set up life in the West when he made inquiries at the first few sporting houses along that direction.

"It looks like I won't lose my bet. Alex is making a small fortune at each sporting house he enters" Rhett informed Scarlett.

"Do you think he's cheating?" Scarlett asked.

"No, he's hustling. By the sounds of it he's a damn good hustler. They still like him in there even though he's taken all their money" Rhett smiled fondly.

"What's hustling?" Scarlett asked.

"It's were you pretend to be a mediocre player and lose a little money so that other players underestimate you and then you take them for all they have once you've learned their tales." Rhett explained "Alex is not wasting time playing in smaller towns so we won't stop there anymore. He wants to get to where's he's going to before winter."

"He's doing what you would be doing in his position?"

"Alex is nothing like me. I wouldn't have married Ella if I could have her in any other way and since she was fool off to elope with someone who hasn't got a penny to his name I bet I could've got her a different way when I was his age." Rhett said with disrespect but it was disrespect for himself "Ella saw something in Alex that no-one recognised before, not me, not himself. He's always been alone. She's got good instincts. I should've seen this coming. I knew how much Alex loved Ella but I thought I had time. I could have talked you into accepting it and set them up in the south where they belong. I must be getting old. I was in the gold rush of 1848 and that way of life is insecure and hard. A land rush can't be that much different."

"You never spoke about Alex before I met him in New Orleans. Before that I knew you cared for your ward and yet at the same time hated the fact he was born" Scarlett recalled.

"I didn't know if he was my son and that troubled me for a long time." Rhett opened up to Scarlett "I felt I didn't have the right to love him as my own when I couldn't be sure. That's problem when you go with a whore. I only realised that I was his father when I went to New Orleans for you and went to visit him. Seeing him lying in that bed knowing that they thought they could do what they wanted to him because I wasn't in the country evoked feelings in me that only a father could have. I felt self-loathing because I failed to protect him from harm. I felt what I would have felt if it had been Bonnie. I wanted to kill the head master like I did Bonnie's pony. The only thing that stopped me was that I felt needed by my family, Alex and you needed me then. Ever since then I have felt understanding and love towards Alex where before there was charity and fondness. But it's too late. I guess I took out the sins of the mother on her child and he won't forgive me. Even though I want him to call me pa he won't, it is always sir and he has never and will never come to me for help. I have dreams that will never materialise."

"You're all he's got in the world. I'm sure if he's sees how you feel he'd respond back to you. Rhett, you're a good gambler and a good gambler learns to hide his emotions. Maybe you've been doing it for so long that it has become second nature. Maybe he doesn't know how you feel." Scarlett sighed "What dreams do you have?"

"I want him to come into my business and be my right hand man. I want to leave it all to him and Ella when I die. Making provisions for Wade as well. Since he's so God damn smart I know he'll make a success of it. I wanted to see him marry and have a dozen children. I wanted to be a grand pappy." Rhett shook his head and laughed at himself.

"We'll find them, Rhett. We'll bring them home" Scarlett promised.


	11. Part 2 - Chapter 11

Alex came out of the sporting house with a wad of dollars stashed in his boot. Alex then saw four men approaching and from their stance he knew they wanted his cash but he wasn't going to give it to them. Alex weighed his chances against four men as pretty good but then he saw Ella struggling to get free of a fifth man who held a blade against her neck.

The leader then stepped out, flashed his knife and said "Give us your winnings son. We'll let you live and we won't take turns with your wife."

"How do I know you won't do it anyway?" Alex said whilst at the same time trying to figure out what to do. Ella was now in front of Alex. The fire in her eyes were blazing and she wouldn't stop struggling even though the man was pressing the knife harder against her skin cutting it slightly. Alex said "Honey, stop it. I'll handle this." Alex then turned to the leader and knowing he had to no choice said "Ok, I'll do it just let her go first." Ella was scared and desperately wanted to break free on the man who was hurting her. She then turned her head and bit his arm. The man yelped but let go. He hit Ella hard and she fell to the ground. Alex grabbed Ella and pulled her behind him. He then saw the five men preparing to advance on him.

"El, take the gun and run. Get the horses. I'll hold them off" Alex said knowing that Ella couldn't out run the men and that it would take time to release the horses from the stables.

Out of the corner of Alex's eye he saw a fist coming towards his head, he dodged it and gave the man a hard kick. Alex kept dodging the blows, deflecting the knives and delivering the punches and the kicks. He didn't feel the slash of a knife or a blade going into him. Alex was determined to keep on going so that Ella would be safe. Ella came back with the horses and fired a shot at the man who had hit her. Alex knew she missed on purpose. It was warning shot. It stopped the fighting and Alex managed to get on to his horse. They then rode away. When Alex felt the horses didn't need to gallop any more, having put enough distance between them and the men, they slowed the horses down to a trot until they found somewhere where they could camp down. They found a desolate wagon and made camp. It was then that Ella realised the pain Alex was in.

"Alex, your bleeding" Ella said wide eyed with concern.

"It's nothing" Alex brushed off the concern.

"This isn't nothing. It could get infected. I've got thread. I could stitch it but it's going hurt" Ella warned.

"Ok, I'll bite on this."

Ella then tended to Alex wounds. Alex liked being taken care of by Ella. Once Ella was done she cuddled up to Alex and Alex stroked her bruised face.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ella asked "It seemed experienced not like how the county boy's fight."

"I fought a lot a school. My parentage made me a target. I fought so I wouldn't become a lackey. At my new school they saw my scars and thought that I was no good. The head master told me the only way to stop the fights was to pick a fight with the strongest and biggest boy. I wasn't licked. The head master was impressed so he got me into boxing. I was extremely good at it, I had a lot of anger to put to good use. At university I continued boxing. The grounds keeper told me I could make money through amateur boxing. He would set up fights for me as long as I gave him 30% of whatever I made. I then entered my first fight and won. It continued from there. I liked getting the money because I earned it and it wasn't charity. Then Captain Rhett Butler was in town in business and saw me fight. He wasn't impressed. He told me that sooner or later you always come across someone who's better than you and that I could really get hurt. I couldn't get a fight after that. He paid off the sponsors." Alex sounded bitter at Rhett's interference.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop fighting when you told me too. I know I should've listened" Ella apologised.

"I'm glad you didn't listen. It helped me get out of that mess." Alex kissed Ella on the forehead "That could've happened anywhere. Our luck has run out. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I won't put us in that position anymore. We've come far enough west and we've made just enough money though it would've been nice to have made a bit more just in case. I'll find some land that's cheaper. It's going to take more work to get it to work for us but I'll do it." Alex said with sheer will in his voice.

"Our dream is coming true. Alex, I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure but I'm having a baby. I got it confirmed before I was grabbed. It was why I was struggling so hard. I didn't want him to harm our baby" Ella divulged.

"You're having my baby?" Alex said stunned and Ella nodded. Alex broke out in laughter "Oh El! Oh God! I'm so happy. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If I had known that I'd have killed that man for harming you."

The next day Alex went to work on the wagon and turned it into a tiny parlour. When he finished, Alex exhausted himself with hard labour that paid pittance. He took any job that came his way - building fences, clearing out bush, splitting rails and chopping wood. Whilst Alex worked in all-weather, Ella did the food processing, candle and soap making, and knitting. Before or after work, Alex hunted animals so that they had food and leather for clothes whilst Ella gathered wild nuts, fruit and berries. When there wasn't enough food Alex starved himself so that Ella and his unborn child had nourishment. When Alex didn't eat, each mouthful weighed heavily on Ella and she swallowed because of her baby. Alex managed to find some cheap land and applied everything he learned from his odd jobs. Once the land was working for him, Alex built a small cabin.

* * *

Rhett and Scarlett were moving quickly from town to town trying to track down Ella and Alex.

"Do you really think they got much further. How much west is left?" Scarlett said exasperated by the fact that they hadn't found Alex and Ella yet.

"Alex hasn't hustled in the last two sporting houses. We'll go back." Rhett said grimly, he was just as concerned as Scarlett. He had wanted to find Alex gambling, knowing that it would be harder to find them in a rush.

"Not home!" Scarlett said horrified at the thought of leaving Ella in the West.

"We'll look in the settlements first" Rhett said.

Suddenly there was a BANG. It was a large explosion from the mine. Scarlett's horse started and then kept trying to buck Scarlett off him. Scarlett was thrown from the horse. Rhett grabbed the horse afraid it would kick Scarlett and calmed it down. Once it calmed down Rhett went to Scarlett. Scarlett was rubbing her head and back. Rhett offered his hand, she took it and Rhett pulled her up.

"Thank God you're ok" Rhett held her tightly. Scarlett released herself knowing that Rhett was just caught in the moment and would regret his action. Their love was not physical. Rhett look disappointed.

Scarlett was stroking her horse "There, there. You didn't mean it did you. You just had a fright."

"Him and me both" Rhett retorted.

"Rhett, let's move on." Scarlett suggested "There's still light."

"An afternoon's rest won't make a difference. You need it after your fall." Rhett said stubbornly.

"Fiddle-lee-dee, I'm fine!" Scarlett huffed.

"My horse needs a rest. Your horse needs a rest. I need a rest. By constitutional vote you lose, Mrs Butler." Rhett laughed.

Rhett made a fire and held Scarlett close to him as they watched the flames.

"Rhett, do you think we'll find them?" Scarlett expressed her worry.

"Honey, we've done the easy bit. It's time for the hard bit. So how do like the Wild West, my pet?" Rhett asked.

"It's not what I thought it would be. I thought there would cowboys, outlaws and lawmen battling it out in every town. I know it's childish to believe what you hear isn't it." Scarlett laughed at herself.

"I thought you would've like it. Seeing how people get their lands – their Tara's. Scarlett, these past few years we've been more like husband and wife than we ever have – even more so than when we were in Atlanta and you were too busy thinking about Ashley Wilkes. You have given me consideration and affection and I have given it back to you. Scarlett, after your recovery I brought the Jonesboro house because I wanted to take care of you and I wanted to do that because I love you. I know you accepted my offer of friendship and didn't ask for more from me in case it was too much for me to give and I would go away."

"You're going away soon aren't you? When we go home. That's why you're telling me this" Scarlett said panicked. She felt she had grown closer to Rhett on their mission to find Alex and Ella.

"No Scarlett, why would I want to go away when I have what I always wanted – your mind. During these past years you have made me happy. I've enjoyed watching your astute dealings in the horse trade and your determination to breed the finest horses in the south. It's a good job Mrs Tarleton is so confident hers are the best otherwise you would've lost a great friend there."

"You love me!"

"Yes, honey. I've risked my heart for a third time and I was third time lucky. Remember that day I told you my love for you had worn out – I was not lying to you but to myself. I know now that it was patience for you to return my love that had worn thin. I no longer held any hope that you would stop loving Ashley. When I kept on drinking I was trying to drown my sorrow for Bonnie but also to drown my love for you. I thought I succeeded because I got to the point where I felt nothing at all and I thought I could go back to Charleston to start my life again. Do you know how soon I realised I was kidding myself? When you told me you didn't mind a separation and went straight to Ashley. I thought everything you told me that day was a lie and you would only miss someone to lean on and that you still loved Ashley. Ashley always Ashley. It hurt when called yourself Mrs Kennedy in Charleston because I thought you felt that our marriage and the years we spent together meant nothing to you and you were erasing the mistake of ever becoming Mrs Butler. I'll bet you don't know how much pain that telegram saying you were going to marry Joe Lynde gave me."

"Oh, Rhett!" Scarlett cuddled up tighter to Rhett.

"I know I couldn't live without you in my life after we spent all that time in New Orleans and then when you got ill after mammy's death I knew then how much I loved you." Rhett held Scarlett closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is it because you thought I would use it against you?" Scarlett remembered what he had said before.

"No, not this time. I wouldn't have let you bully me." Rhett sighed "I know how much you love me even if you won't say it. I wanted to make love to you so much but I knew I couldn't"

"I don't understand…" Scarlett looked quizzically at Rhett.

"The doctor told me if you had another child you would die. If I told you that I love you, you would want me to make love to you but I knew I couldn't give you what you wanted. I knew that would have hurt you and it was better that you did not have that you want. Not telling you also helped me to abstain, I may not have been able to resist your charms. Honey, I can live without your body but I could not live without the mind I have admired so much. I refused to make love to you because your life means so much to me. I couldn't risk losing you. I know you have been waiting patiently but eagerly for me to say these things so that you could tell me that you love me but now you know why I didn't."

"Rhett, I understand why you did everything the way you did. When the doctor told me I couldn't have any more children I understood why Melly risked her life like she did and why when I was pregnant she would envy me. For a long time afterward I would tell myself that I was stronger than her so that if you were ever to love me again I could give you what you wanted and survive. Then I just wanted you – all of you - and didn't care if I survived. But Rhett I've had the change. I've had it confirmed by the doctor. Rhett, do you understand what I'm saying? There is no more danger."

Rhett lifted Scarlett's chin to look at face – he couldn't detect a trace of a lie. He embraced her and made love to her like he had never made love to her before.


	12. Part 2 - Chapter 12

Ella and Alex were in their cabin. Alex was feeling the baby kick. He then smelt smoke and went outside. He saw a grass fire that was quickly spreading and that his neighbour's cabin had now caught alight. The heat of the fire was intensifying and the smoke was thick. Alex could see that the family was struggling to get away. Alex started to rush over to them but stopped when Ella started to follow.

"No, El don't! Whatever happens don't come after me. Think of the baby" Alex shouted back.

Alex rushed to his neighbours to help them away from the fire. Alex then realised that the fire was probably going to consume their cabin and destroy the work he had done on the land. Alex and Ella gathered up their belongings from the cabin and put it in the wagon. They hitched the wagon to the horses and helped their neighbours to climb in. They then drove to safety and set up camp. Ella saw how devastated Alex was, Alex didn't eat but after Ella had some food she led him away from the fire into the tress so that they could be alone.

Ella grabbed him and kissed him to lift him out of shock. She then said "I know we've lost everything but we still have each other. That's all that matters."

"I'm terrified Ella. You're looking so ill and you're closer to having our baby." Alex looked defeated "I've been trying for weeks to locate a doctor by there isn't one. I shouldn't have married you. Your brother is right, I'm good enough for you. You should have married Beau." Alex turned his head down in shame.

"Alex, look at me. Look at me. YOU'RE WRONG!" Ella shouted "I love you and I wouldn't want to be anywhere in the world except right by your side."

Alex couldn't believe her "I should have realised things would be this hard. I shouldn't have brought you here. I've tried so hard to be deserving of you after everything you gave up but I failed. I'm sorry I took you way from where you were safe and comfortable." Alex felt that he was nothing. Less then nothing.

"Don't say you regret coming for me." Ella cried "This isn't your fault. We'll get over it. Where ever you are that's where my heart is."

"Ella, I love you but after you have your baby. I'll take you back to Jonesboro. You'll both be better off without me. It's over." It hurt Alex to say this but it hurt Ella more to hear it.

"No Alex. You're tired. You've worked too hard and you haven't eaten. That's why you're saying these crazy things. Please Alex. I love you because you're passionate and brave and caring but most of all because when you're knocked down you always find the strength to get going again. You got us though the storm and flood. I love you because you give me the strength to live and live in this world by making me laugh. I love you because you make me feel wanted. Don't do this. I need you. Your baby needs you." Ella was desperate for Alex to believe her.

"I can't do it again. You can't love me. Not after everything I put you through." Alex turned his back on Ella. He felt as if he was drowning in shame. He had let her down.

"Where is the man I married? Maybe you're right maybe you're not the person I thought you were. What do want to me to do? Marry someone who will look after and love your child." Alex winced as if Ella had whipped him with her words "I'm sorry I didn't mean that but I do mean this if you leave you're going to regret teaching me how to use a gun because I'll shoot you and then myself because if we're not together we're better off dead."

Alex quickly turned around in horror at the thought that his wife would even think about harming herself for the likes of him. Ella took a step back afraid. It hadn't been the first time his wife had flinched as if she was waiting to be hit again.

"Why did you just do that again? I wasn't going to hurt you. I would never hurt you" Alex coaxed.

"Sorry. It's just…" Ella failed to find an excuse and she hated to lie to Alex "I've been hurt before."

Anger flashed in Alex's eyes but he kept it under control "Who?"

"Cade whenever he thought I sassed Aunt Suellen and thought no one was looking. Wade caught him once and he didn't touch me again. I know you weren't going to hit me. I'm sorry" Ella apologised. Alex felt so low of himself already he didn't need any more added to that.

Alex took Ella into his arms "No, El I'm sorry. I swear to you I'll never abandon you. God knows I couldn't live without you. We'll start all over again and it will be better than before I promise. Hey he kicked again."

"It could be a girl" Ella reminded him.

"I don't care what gender the baby is. All I know is that I already love her or him. Have you any idea on what to call it?" Alex asked, talking about the baby relaxed him and gave him hope even though it terrified him. He finally had a family.

"If it's a girl I want to call her Bonnie after my sister" Ella said.

Alex nodded his agreement "If it's a boy?"

"Middle name would be Frank" Ella said to honour her father.

"Why not have that as the first?" Alex asked.

"Frank is a bit old fashioned" Ella said disloyally and Alex laughed. Ella then suggested "How about Rhett after you benefactor?" Ella learnt not to Rhett as his father to Alex. Alex rejected any idea that Rhett was his father though Rhett would do anything for him. Alex was angry at the early years.

"Rhett Frank doesn't go together does it, honey?" Alex said but he didn't want Rhett to have much to do with his family, let alone have his baby named after him. Alex wanted to be independent of Rhett and to prove that he never needed him.

* * *

When Rhett and Scarlett went back to search the settlements they met the family Alex had saved from the fire. Rhett was honoured to be Alex's father. The father of the family told Rhett that Alex's wife was at the end stage of pregnancy and so they couldn't move from the woods. Scarlett's face turned even whiter._ What did Alex and Ella know about having children?_ As soon as Rhett got directions on how to reach the wagon, Rhett and Scarlett galloped to their children.

Ella was moaning in agony and she was clutching the edge of the wagon. Alex was instructing Ella to breathe. Alex had try to learn anything he could off the women folk in the settlement to help Ella and he had already had towels, a ball of twine and a pair of scissors at the ready, and had kept water boiling in the pot. Alex then heard the sound of horses coming to a stop and he went outside to check it out even though Ella pleaded with him to stay. Alex gave Ella the gun just in case.

Rhett came off his horse even though it was dark because he was sure it was the place that was described to him but just in case he pulled out his gun.

As Alex came out of the wagon all he could see was a silhouette of a man coming towards him drawing his gun. Alex knocked the gun out of the man's hand and punched him. The man fought back and Alex for first time came across an equal opponent. They fought similarly until the man tripped Alex to the floor and booted him twice in the stomach. Alex then booted the man in the crotch. Alex saw he gun on the floor and pointed it at the man. It was a shock to Rhett that it was Alex who had floored him. Alex slowly put the gun down when he saw it was Rhett but was nervous around him. Alex didn't have the same conviction as Ella that Rhett wouldn't hurt him for endangering the life of his step-child even though he supported their relationship. Alex and Rhett got up, eyeing each other.

"Alex. Alex." Ella called concerned for her husband.

Scarlett came off her horse and Rhett held Alex by the shoulder. "Let me I know what to do" Scarlett said and then went to the wagon.

Ella was surprised but was comforted by her mother's presence. "Mother, I'm so sorry I went off like that. It hurts."

"It's all right sugar-baby. Mother's here. I've done this before. It seems Alex got the right things. Now Ella when you feel it's right I want you to push."

Alex and Rhett was waiting outside.

"Good fight son" Rhett praised. "I didn't know it was you. All I saw was a man come out of a wagon and then attack."

"All I saw was a man come towards me with a gun, sir. It was lucky Ella had mine" Alex voice was steely.

Rhett studied Alex and saw that Alex was anxious. Alex heard Ella moan painfully and was about to go inside when Rhett pushed him back down.

"She's hurting" Alex stared down his father.

"She's in good hands. By the sound of it all is normal. Have a drink." Rhett passed his the hip flask.

"Are you going to take them from me?" Alex demanded "We had a good life here. We can still have a good life here."

Rhett addressed his son with a firmness in his voice "Alex, I want you, Ella and the baby to come home. I want to be there when my grandchild grows-up, my step-daughter grows into a wonderful mother and my son becomes a great father."

"I'm not your son just a charity case and my family is staying here" Alex stated, getting his strength from Ella's previous belief in him.

"Your home is destroyed. This isn't the best environment to raise a young family. It's your duty to do the best by them including swallow pride. If you want to farm land there's Tara or the plantation in Charleston. If you want to do something different then how about banking?" Rhett offered "A father likes to see his son continue what he's started and make a success of it."

"The only reason why look upon me as a son now is that your only child died." Alex snapped "El, told me how cut up you were. If I was your son why didn't you introduce me to my sister or tell me about her? If I'm really your son then why did you keep me hidden in schools? I know what I am it was drilled into me."

"I told you they were wrong" Rhett countered remembering exactly how it was drilled into Alex.

"I know you were fond of my mother and that you were doing her a favour." Alex acknowledged "I don't blame my mother for wanting to give me a chance at a decent life but a child needs a parent. For a moment, after the fire and the work I did was gone, I forgot that. I wanted to take Ella and our child back to her home but Ella reminded me how much a child needs to grow up in loving environment."

"I'm sorry I didn't provide that" Rhett said.

"It wasn't your position to. I'm not ungrateful for what you did for me as boy and I know I'm indebted to you but that is as far as it goes. I will pay you what I owe but I'm not accepting anymore charity from you" Alex stated.

"God damn it only my son could be this pig-headed. Belle was always sure I was you father. I started to accept it because when you were a boy I realised you were so like me when I was a child. I was a perfect hellion too and then there was our uncanny similarities in looks. Everything you've done after you found out that Ella was engaged to someone else confirms it. I would've done exactly what you have done. That's why it hasn't taken me years to find you and Ella. I want you to come home not out of charity or because you feel indebted but because you are my son." Rhett said heatedly.

"My family wouldn't survive amongst southern gentry, sir. Not after everything that happened and especially not with me head of the family." Alex pointed out.

"Anyone who calls you anything other than my son and I swear I'll call them out and that includes Wade. I may be getting old but I'm still a good pistol shot. It didn't take long for Beau to get over Ella's elopement. He married Honey's daughter after he came back from tour. Wade and Beau are doing well in their partnership. Wade is engaged to Mrs Tarleton's grandchild. Things have moved on from what they were a year and three months ago" Rhett informed Alex hoping that this would persuade him to go back to the south.

Scarlett came out of the wagon with Ella's baby girl in her arms. She passed the baby to Alex and his face lit up. Rhett knew that Alex would dote on her like he had done with Bonnie, like he should've done with Alex.

"Please can I go in and see Ella?" Alex politely asked.

"Not just yet. It looks like there's another one coming along. Stay by the fire and keep my first grandchild warm" Scarlett told him.

"We're having twins!" Alex was stunned, wondering how he could provide for 3 when he had so little but he put that thought to one side. He sat down by the fire and began speaking to his daughter. "Aren't you the most beautiful thing in the world? Oh yes you are. So this is the world, up there is the stars, I'm your father and you are the most precious thing I have ever seen."

Rhett sat beside Alex "What are you going to call her?"

"El wanted to call her Bonnie" Alex informed him stiffly.

"You're sister would've like that. I only wish she could have seen her. May I hold her?" Rhett asked. Alex reluctantly gave Rhett his daughter. When he saw how immediately attached Rhett was with Bonnie his mind about his family's future began to change. "So this is how it feels to be a grandfather? I'm proud of you son. Always have been. Always will be." Rhett gave Alex a look of immense love.

"I thought we would be set up here before children came along but it hasn't worked out that way so I'll talk to El about going back with you. This was her dream as well as mine" Alex said. Rhett gave him a nod knowing how hard it was for Alex to consent to going back.

Scarlett then came to them holding the second baby and said "Ella wants to call her after Katie Scarlett after me. You better go in there. Ella wants to ask you a question."

Alex went into the wagon. El was weak but her face was glowing with happiness. Alex stroked her face "Are you ok, honey?" Ella nodded her head "Our babies are gorgeous. I told you that they would be as pretty as you. You're going to be a fantastic mother."

"And you're going to make an excellent father." Ella gave Alex the reassurance he needed "Alex, mother says we can home after I'm better and that everything would be just fine. Can we go back?"

"Sure honey. I was thinking along the same lines myself. I'll go and tell them. I love you." Alex kissed Ella on the forehead, stepped outside the wagon and went over to Rhett. "Sir, Ella wants to go home. I'll work damn hard for you and do whatever you want me do to. For them… For them, anything is worth it. You won't regret employing me."

Rhett smiled as Scarlett had got her way again "Alex, this is what I've always wanted." Rhett had no concerns that Alex would work hard. His concerns were the exact opposite. Rhett knew he would have to keep an eye on Alex since it was his habit to work himself into the ground to prove himself worthy. The only way Rhett thought he could make Alex feel worthy was for Alex to accept that he was the rightful heir "but I want one more thing from you and that is to call me pa."

Alex thought about it and then swallowed. Alex then smiled and naturally said "Ok pa."

"Go and sit with Ella for a while son." Rhett said "She's going to need a lot of looking after. We'll look after Bonnie and Katie Scarlett."

Alex went back in the wagon.

"Everything is right with the world, isnt' it? I'll bet you're grateful our grandchildren are girls. Didn't you say boys are such nuisances?" Scarlett giggled.

"I was referring to Alex and the fact he was always up to trouble. Though I doubt half that stuff was true. But it's worth putting up with nuisances if they grow up to be fine young men" Rhett affirmed.

"Rhett, they won't sell their land straight way, will they?After all, with all these settlements there's bound to be town soon and their land would be worth a small fortune" Scarlett observed. Rhett laughed and so Scarlett asked "What's so funny?"

"You, my darling. Here we are admiring our little grandchildren and then your mind turns to town-site speculation. You'll never change and I hope you never will" Rhett continued laughing.

Scarlett used to resent Rhett's ability to see the calculating woman that was beneath her charming veneer but now she no longer cared. She laughed with Rhett. They had come far.


End file.
